Summer Romances
by SucksRoyalHippogriff
Summary: Two temperamental, disgruntled teenage wizards are forced by their parents to a muggle summer camp for an entire month. Summer Fun, Teenage Drama, Romances, Confusion, Jealousy, Action, and the occasional magic to stir up problems. Read and Review!
1. Departure

_Summary_: Two temperamental, disgruntled teenage wizards find themselves sent to a muggle camp for an entire month. What happens through camp activities, Mess Hall mishaps, and loads of drama? James and Lily defy Voldemort three times. It doesn't clarify when these times are, if they are together or not. This is one of those three times when James and Lily are sent to a sleep away camp for a month, not knowing each other at all, but end up fighting for each other lives.

_Disclaimer_: Except for the made up characters you will be introduced to throughout my story, I am no way ever J.K Rowling and her amazing mind.

_**Summer Romances:**_

"_In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do."-Unknown_

_**Chapter 1: Departure**_

[Lily's Point of View]

It was the day, the treacherous day, the day I had been dreading since school ended for the summer. The day I would be shipped off to some camp full of muggles, doing what all muggles do at a 'jolly well fun camp' outside London. I had become quite accustomed to magic and wizardry over the past six years that muggle life became sort of…secondary.

This was in no means my idea either, you may think that a summer away from family and near 'so called' friends is fun, but not when you're a magical witch who then is restricted to act like she usually does, in return to act like she did back when she was eleven, the being non-magical part, not the obnoxious, immature kid part.

My parents saw fit to sign me up without my consent because "You've been stuck in France your entire life and you need to get out more" quoted from said mother I loathe so much right now. What I don't quite understand though, is that I'm a wizard… I've done more than they can imagine at my years at Beauxbatons, and I'm perfectly content where I am. I think it's a waste of my summer, personally. Though, I had no choice but to go you see, for I've been warned several times that "it's either you go to this wonderful camp and experience the world outside of Paris, or you can stay here with your sister, Tuney, for the entire summer" said by my equally hated father.

My thoughts exactly, they use their own daughter as a torture device to persuade me, what loving parents I have. So it's off to camp something or other today, because frankly, a month of campfire songs and joyous always positive activities is better than just one day with Petunia.

My bags were forced to be packed yesterday evening, with my supervising mother to make sure, that one: I'd actually packed and two: I wouldn't just pile in all my comfort clothes, apparently a camp where you hike and sleep in outdoor tents calls for a skirt and some nice, _less me_ shirts. The Campers guide listed some necessities which consisted of:

_The camper is advised to bring the following to make their stay at Camp Laurel the best it can be:_

_-a set of clothes for a month, if sixteen and older there will be some sort of dance, a flashlight, a pillow, blankets, shower necessities, bug spray, trainers, and electronics are advised not to be taken, for if anything is lost, it's not our responsibility, and last but not least bring your fun! Happy Camping!_

"Oh, Lily a dance" my mom squealed as she inspected the list a few days after signing me up, "We'll get you a dress, I promise, before you leave, a nice new frock will be in there amongst your other clothing!" Three cheers for me! I've never heard of a camp that has its own homecoming… But most of all, what I find funny is the fact that they don't think we know to bring clothes, it's not like we'll be parading around stark naked, at least I hope not.

After thinking a while of how much regret I would have by getting out of my homey-made-for-comfort- bed in exchange for a hard, uncaring, piece of wood they say you are to sleep in for a month, I actually stepped out of my homey, made for comfort bed and made my way to the dresser. Adventure Camp Lamo….starts officially, now. Oh Boy.

Dressing in mostly comfort clothing that consisted of elastic waist black shorts, a hot pink printed tank with my favorite artists' name on it, and a pair of trainers was my chosen apparel for a two hour plane ride from Paris to London, my sister…might think differently.

I grabbed my duffle-bag alongside my carry-on bag and stomped down the steps, that over the years I perfected to tiptoe down and…Shh…don't tell… sneak out. Dropping them off at the entrance, I entered kitchen that rested at the end of the long hall for what was the last time for an entire month. Mum was slaving behind the stove, cooking breakfast, Daddy was reading the newspaper as usual, and Petunia was practicing her eye lash curling… I didn't know it was a sport either.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to the two people who signed me up to this camp and the one person I pretty much despised since I turned eleven, so I slumped down in my chair awaiting my eggs on toast with a side of orange juice, typical French girl right here, ladies and gentlemen. Sitting there, in silence that was a good way to get a message across. Childish right, but then again so is going to camp.

"Are you ready to leave Lily, Sweetheart?" my mother asked flipping some eggs onto the porcelain plate to the side of her.

Silence. It's going to work I tell ya.

"Oh, Lily you're still not mad at us, are you?" My mother so dearly asked. I tell you, she plays the same 'we were only helping you' card every time. I had yet to speak, I was very talented in that sort of skill, I mean come on, Petunia couldn't last two seconds without opening her wide gob to speak her mind.

"Oi freak, while you're at camp lame." Hey she calls it that too! "I'm going to be here, having a life and meet boys too!" She bragged, what a great way to start the morning. I really do hate her. Though, that last pointer caught my eye, maybe I would meet a boy at camp, it was co-ed, maybe that was a positive note; or maybe I am just daft. I am a wizard going to a muggle camp, what would happen if anyone were to figure out. This can't be good, are there any positives to this god forsaken summer?

"Petunia, be nice…Lily," my mom said setting down my plate of scrumdillyumptious-ness, and placing her hand on my back impersonating a "I know how you feel," comfort tactic, but to mum, I'm sure it was meant to be "I know how you feel, but at two o'clock your getting your scrawny little butt, on that plane!" Comforting, am I right?

"Lily, speak to us." She demanded, but I didn't move a muscle on my dry colorless lips. I heard daddy's' newspaper crinkle till it was lying on the table top, he sighed, and then he spoke.

"I believe Charlotte, that Lily here is giving us the silent treatment…showing her stubborn side… I just don't know where she gets it." He said with an obvious smile followed by the newspaper once again covering his face.

"I am not stubborn!" I shouted. Damn. Curse my need to be right. Somewhere along the lines of when I was cursing my unsuccessful silence breaking, Petunia had the chance to insult me, and per usual, she took it.

"Neither stubborn nor good looking." She muttered, although her side comment was audible to any ear with in a fifteen foot radius, which she meant it to be.

"Oi Petunia, shut it before I do it for you!" Mum warned, she obviously was getting angry now.

"Yeah, Tuney, wouldn't want your cheap lip gloss to smear now would you? So shut it!" I rebutted.

"At least, I can get a man with this "so called cheap make-up." She sniped.

Wow, I couldn't believe she was bringing up men again, which is her case she really wasn't helping her insult.

"What? Are you seriously including Vermin in this…? I'd rather be single than go out with that not so entertaining big old brute." Vernon was large. You could almost say obese. He had come to Paris on vacation and unfortunately met my nasty excuse for a sister on the streets of Paris. He's decided to stay a while longer to see where this relationship would go, I wouldn't be surprised if Petunia was the first to take interest in him, because well let's just say two things I'm not going to miss this summer while I'm gone is Petunia and the oversized, desperate, git: Vernon.

"His name is Vernon, and he's very funny, and extremely sweet." She said all dreamy. Ewe. I could blow chunks.

After settling my stomach, I chuckled a bit in disbelief, "Funny? Are you completely bonkers? The man works in a car factory for goodness sakes, it's all he talks about, and I doubt he'd be that nice if he truly knew what I was…" Shit. Why did I bring that up, I asked Merlin.

"I wouldn't care if he wasn't nice to you, I'd encourage it." She said with an evil grin, I was done with her, completely done, so I ended the conversation with a scoff, I know not a good way to win an argument. Petunia sat high and happy at the thought that she won and I could only glare at how innocent she looked on the outside but inside little devil ears were just itching to pop out of her head.

"Alright, now that we had the daily snap, are the parents aloud to speak now?" My mum said folding her arms, and giving the look. The look that means so much, I really can't explain it, but in short terms let me just say…it scares the daylights out of me.

She waited, just like scholars, until there was utter silence, and then she spoke.

"Now, Lily I know your upset, and I know I told you before, but this way you can get away from what life has always been and discover something new, I swear your gonna like this camp. We really just did it in best interest to make your summer a more upbeat one rather than a let's stay home and read summer" she was playing that card hard, but she was somewhat telling the truth, I'd get to be away from family, in a different country, and I'm sure it will… it will be fun.

My flight was booked for 11:45 o'clock from France straight to Heathrow Airport then onto a bus straight to camp. Oh joy!

The hours passed slowly, why did mum wake me up so early? Eventually, I was watching the clock tick, if I really had to go, I wanted the whole goodbye, I'll see you soon, have fun spiel out of the way. Finally with bags packed in the trunk of our outsider very English car, we set off to the airport.

Arrival to airport…check, baggage check…check, through the glass doors of mystery…happening as I speak.

My mum is crying, her emerald green eyes are swelling and her mascara is running…oh lord here it comes. I have no idea why though. She's the one that signed me up there should be no crying involved.

"Mum, stop it, it's embarrassing." I whispered gently slapping her arm, I know I'm horrible but crying is just not my thing.

"Can't a loving mother, show caring tears for her child that's about to go off for a month?" my mum asked once again soaking the airports floor. Someone will have to clean that up.

"No, you can't, but mum if you don't want me to go then I'll-"I tried once again.

"No! I'm perfectly fine you're getting on that plane." She demanded clearing her tears, wow her care for me about to go off for a month ended fast.

The intercom interrupted with the departure of my flight.

"Well I'm off. To camp. For a month. All alone. Without my loving parents that I love so much." LIES, well, for now.

"I'll see ya Lily have fun, I'm going to miss you." My dad said wrapping me in a bear tight hug. That was my last shot, and it didn't work. I really was going, I can't believe it. "Come back in one piece Lils, I don't know what I'm going to do without you, I love Petunia with all my heart, but there are times where I wished she was up at magic school and you were here."

"Dad!" I couldn't believe he just said that, but… I was happy.

"Shh, don't tell Tuney." He kissed me on the cheek and then pulled away.

I looked off to my mom, she was tearing up again.

"Come here, sweetie." My mom enclosed me in her arms. "I'm going to miss you, Lily, I really am, but this will be good for you, I promise." I knew she was doing it out of the kindness of her heart, but next time include me in your kind acts. "And I made sure it was co-ed, go have yourself a summer romance." She chuckled.

"Mum!" I carried out, pulling away from the hug to see her bright smile. What was up with my parents, first my dad plays favorites, then my mum sets me up, I can't say I wasn't pleased by them both, but seriously they weren't my parents.

"Now go Lily or you won't make your flight." Hmmm… maybe I'll carry out the goodbyes just a little longer, come on Lily start the cry baby act, it will give you just the amount of time to-

"That's not happening missy, I know exactly what you're thinking. Now get going." My mother pointed towards the flight entrance.

Am I really that obvious?

The intercom interrupted once more warning its last call for my flight.

"Lily Evans, get going." My mother demanded.

Alright, bye parents, see you in a month! Past the glass doors of mystery, check. Camp Laurel here I come. Yippee?

…

Even better, I've been seated next to a deaf elderly woman and an obese middle aged man who has a need for food every five minutes, that's Vernon in 30 years time, I bet you. I'm fortunate that my flight is two hours I'll just sleep my way there.

…

That didn't work the elderly lady's constant screams and the middle age fatty asking for some more peanuts wouldn't get the sand man to sleep, let alone me. So what other to do then wonder, wonder how the next month will be. Will I make friends fast, or will I be the no good, good for nothing loser who hangs out with kids two times younger than me? Will I like the food? Will I manage wakeup call? Will I actually want to participate? Will guys notice me? Now that's an important question. I am sixteen, I'm entitled to be a girl and think of boys, especially since I'm someone who rarely sees the gender.

Yes, I was listening to my mother, a little summer romance wouldn't do me any harm, and I bet it happens all the time. I just hope my mum signed me up for the good camp, if the guys aren't good looking then my summer really will be wasted.

A half an hour gone by, I filled it with French versions of Tom and Jerry. I know, "Why is it the French version", it's a silent television show, they've got that woman though, the one that owns tom, she occasionally yells, so there you go…

All I know is that I sure will be glad to be England, just because I can't stand another minute on this plane. I hope they do post there, cause as soon as I'm there I'm gonna have to tell my bestie, Kels, how completely bored I am. Kels has been my best friend since the start of my magical career at Beauxbatons, we have roomed together each and every year, and I can tell her _anything. _Which I will, starting with how much of a dump this camp was, I'm sure the trees are no different in London than Paris, so why bother exploring different cultures.

Kels is the closest I've been to any human being; she is the sister I've never had, in clichéd terms. She's one for positivity too, and has those fancy quirks you couldn't possibly find in anyone else, and I love her in every single way. I promised her, she'd get the details on everything dreadful and everything that might be delightful that's happening at this co-ed camp.

I told her that this place was a boys attraction too and well, she nearly had a heart attack, what, we go to an all girls school, things like this don't happen often.

She told me "it's a sign, Lils, it's your chance to find you a man, make something of your life." Cause you can't be someone without a boy-toy hanging on your side. She continued with "You're gonna be there for a month, find that boy and kiss him, kiss him hard, but set the moment, you don't want to seem desperate honey."

I chuckled at the memory of her giving me this 'go get him' speech. She was such a sap, one who had it hard for romance, and relationships, one who was set on meeting the one, and fall for him. I loved her unconditionally, but she was a bit emotionally attached to the idea of true love conquers all. Ooh how I wish to pieces that she could come with me.

The intercom sounded once more and the always positive flight attendants' voice rang over the entire plane, instructing us to fasten our seat belts, for in a few minutes time we'd be landing. Sweet Lord I made it in one piece, well except a loss for all appetite and maybe all hearing in my right ear, but otherwise, I'm just dandy!

Arriving at Heathrow Airport was a whole different site then in France. Charles de Gaulle airport was a much smaller structure to London's. After baggage claiming it took me two 'you are here' maps, following some people around, and three strangers, to find the entrance and cab. I was amongst a few other passengers who had no family anxiously waiting on the other side of the barricaded doors, all I had was a crabby cab driver with a beer belly and two teeth, waiting for his month's rent pay, at the entrance to the airport. Golly gee, I was off to great start!

Sarcasm obviously, worst of all was trying to understand the bloke while dodging the amount of saliva that came out of his mouth. I hope guys at camp will be better looking than this guy. Fortunately, the drive was short; apparently the Camp Laurel bus station was ten minutes around the corner. I stepped out of the cab, bent down and asked the disgusting driver how much it would be.

"It be… be ehet…it be eheteeny ...pounds m'am" coursing through my brain to define what the hell eheteeny meant and the fact that I was being robbed of my money, I gave him the right amount of notes and was off to my last car ride.

The lot was filled with automobiles, all those of family seeing their children off. Why were those kids already waving though? I looked at the large clock atop the bus information station, it read two o'clock. Shit! They were leaving! Trotting my duffle and carryon along the way, I hustled through the massive crowd of parents and siblings to what looked like bus 3. To my eye, all the buses were filled, so I best try to find one with a vacant seat. Pushing past the last of the families, I cluttered myself on board of the bright yellow bus.

Things went quiet very quickly. All conversations and laughter silenced as they glared at the new girl, great! I skimmed through the crowded bus, everyone seemed to be my age, but every seat was filled but one.

There, towards the back, was a double seat with only one spot filled, next to a very mysterious teenage boy

O.o.O

[James Point of View]

What better to end my good night's sleep, than to hear my mum blasting her loud foghorn in my bloomin' ear? She wasn't even in the room, she couldn't have taken those extra five minutes to walk the halls of our house and _then_ wake me up? All I need was five more minutes, but apparently I only had five minutes to get moving or I'd be late for my unfortunate joining of summer camp. Three cheers for James? Still wrapped up in my sheets with the curtains shut and my music still playing, obviously meant that those five minutes could wait.

…

Or not. Who shakes a sleeping boy? My sheets were pulled, my curtains were opened, and my music was charmed out of my head, she was like Satan.

"James Potter, you get your arse out of bed right now, or there will be no visits from Remus and Sirius when you miss your bus!" I sighed, what good is it living, if you can't get what you want. I mean it's bloomin' summer, the time where you should be able to get down and let loose, not that I don't already do that at Hogwarts, but the time where you're _actually_ allowed to get down and let loose.

"You have five minutes James, Remus and Sirius will be there to see you off." She said clearing a path out of my messy, but completely organized room.

"Five minutes" she repeated once more before leaving my room. I grunted could my parents make their kid any less happy? They "claim" the real reason they signed me up to this place was because I needed to discover things outside my life of magic, I say horse dollop to that, they were just giving excuses for wanting me out of the house, especially when the guys were over. If all they wanted was alone time, ugh that image is burned into my brain for life, image of parents action out, image of James' action, yes please.

If there's one thing I'll like about this camp, I hope, are the girls. I mean no one can resist my face, my body, my skills; I'm just a god, apparently said by those at Hogwarts. My friends and I, we get around a lot in school, except for Peter, he's just… Peter. The core flirts are Sirius and myself. We can't help it if girls can't resist our ruggedly handsome faces, well mine is, I can't say so for Sirius…

Although, girls are a pretty big influence in this bore fest camp, the one thing I'm sure as hell going to miss is my daily Quidditch, sure I'm gonna go on the futbol pitch and fly a magical broom and not get questioned about it, right I highly doubt anyone would miss this huge factor that a man is flying on a broom. "But he isn't wearing a black cloak, he doesn't have green skin, he doesn't have a wart." Muggles these days… what do they come up with?

Dragging myself out of bed, because nothing really inspired me to get out earlier, I slugged my way over to the curtains and aggressively shut them, yes I was awake, no I could not see a thing. Dark, is how I like it, I can perfectly fix myself into presentable clothes without the lights on and… it saves energy, pfft, duh.

Still with that morning syndrome of fatigue left in me, I trudged over to a pile of clothes, grabbed what looked like a pair of dark jeans, and a black hoodie, and I was set. As you can see mornings are not fresh happy times for this ol' camper… I will never refer myself to that ever again.

I was too tired to walk the hallways, go down the many stairs that made up our unusual mansion for three people, greet Minnie, our house elf, talk at all basically, and most shocking of all, I was too tired to eat. I have no understanding to this seeming that its noon, and I wasn't the normal "high-metabolism- so-lets-horde-everything- and-stuff-my-face- James" was terrifying. Not once have I ever refused to eat. Food is my life. I'll eat like it's my business, I wish there was a wizarding job as such.

At last I reached the kitchen, a place where tummies are meant to be full, and empty ones are not welcome. Breakfast was ready, the house elves were good for one thing, and one thing only and that was food, I didn't ask them for anything else, in fact, I refused them really to do anything for me, but they, including Minnie, still insist on asking "Would the master care for a foot stool" and they would bow before their knees, it wasn't right. We freed them ages ago, but they band together like a pack of werewolves and demanded us to let them stay. So I told them since they keep nagging me for orders and instructions that all they can do for me is make food, and that made them considerably happy.

"Looking dark today, James, my boy, to what reason is that?" My father, said highly. He was reading the latest news in the daily prophet, his matching eyes met mine.

"To the reason I've got to go to this bloody camp. I said miserably, I was still hung on the fact that I wasn't hungry. I looked at the sausage, it looked quite delicious, but could I manage to lift my arm muscles to pick up my fork and stab the poor pig, no, fatigue does that to ya, or maybe staying up till two a.m. wizard chatting with Pete was what made me groggy. I'll blame Wormtail later.

"Cheer up, Deary, it's for a month, if you're worried the boys might forget you and kick you out of that club of yours, what's it called? The Militias?" She stood there and pondered. She knew it was wrong and standing there, with an utterly confused expressed plastered on her face, didn't flatter her.

"Anyways," she said obviously giving up, "If you're worried we'll figure out how to use that mingling system and send you some letters." Maybe _she_ needs to discover things outside the magical world, cause clearly muggle studies was not her subject, neither was it for me, but at least I know what a post office is.

"Listen to your mum, James, you'll have fun, you'll come back glad you went, I bet!" Bets, they were an interesting part of my life. I remember the days of getting girls, transfigurations questions, and Snape's secret lover, turned into some mean payback that included, purple hair dye, pepper imps, and commotions in McGonagall's class that, let's just say didn't end well for a certain stag and dog…

Anyways, I took in what dad said remembering back to those 'back when I was a boy' stories, his life was adventuress, he moved around, encountered near death several times, some from curse others from stupid dares, he's chased the girl he loved, caught her soon enough settled down, and now is assistant to minister of magic, that's his idea of settling down.

It was already one o'clock, just an hour more before my normality would be taken away.

"Now, I hope you are ready because we are leaving early." My mum said smoothing out her blouse.

"My eyes widened, EARLY! They sure do want me out fast, and no I hadn't packed my bags, coming up with lies was my forte.

"Of course… I packed, let me just go grab Sirius' jacket, he left here last week, give me five minutes." These will be the shortest five minutes ever after turning around the corner out of sight of the kitchen, I sprinted full speed down the hallway up the stairs to the left down that hallway, up another flight of stairs, down that hallway, and stopped in the middle. I had found my room; it only took… two minutes of my time!

Crashing open the door, I packed in every non-magical referenced shirt, no Puddlemere United, no Gryffindor, no dueling clubs, or even the free MoM t-shirts my father had brought home over the years, stuffing his face with white shirts, several hoodies, jeans, cargoes, trainers, and even though I wasn't aloud my wand some book once again no magical, done.

Now just…conjure up Sirius' jacket make it look real and now that journey back, maybe I can discover myself on the way back, and skip this whole journey into the woods.

Running full throttle back to the kitchen, almost knocking two elves on their butts, I apologized and continued to sprint. I'm so nice, I'll apologize more sincerely when I get back, but right now make it on time and not look suspicious.

…

I'm there! My mum and dad are in the same positions with not a worry on their faces, so much for keeping to my lie. I was panting fairly loud, like a dog left in the heat, and this could have sparked my dad's mind because he knew then that something was up.

"You didn't pack your bags, did you?" I didn't need to answer for them to know the answer.

"James, you didn't need to lie." But mom it's my job to lie.

"You could have told me that earlier." I managed to say. There were slight chuckles before anyone spoke again.

"Alright young man, wand, where is it?" Damn, use your lying skills.

"Err… its upstairs, left bedside cupboard, under my Quidditch Weekly's" that sounded alright, and believable.

"Two- way mirror" Jeez they really don't trust me, they know me so well.

"I lent it to Remus, no use having it here." Yes, that's two perfect lies, I mean they won't bother going up to my room, because I specified exactly where it was, and I use Remus, the nice boy, referred to by my parents, so they won't be asking him either, hopefully.

"And lastly, your broom." My mum said. Had she expected me to shrink it?

"I'm not stupid mum, its down stairs in the broom cupboard, stashed right at the front." Ever since I could walk, I could fly. That cupboard was chocker blocked full of every broom I had grown out of. Enough for two Quidditch teams, even.

"And you've got clothes, you're not going to send back wishing you had more clothes, are you?" Geez my mom was really budging this 'we don't want to see, hear, or basically sense you for an entire month' thing into the ground. I'm not that annoying…

"Yes, Mum." I said with a tired sigh.

"Alright, alright, then we're off, say goodbye to your father." Yes, say goodbye to the man that's to go on adventures, seek danger, and solve problems…while I, on the other hand, get to go to happy camp, oh boy!

After a genuinely manly goodbye between father and son, we stashed my bags in our muggle car trunk, and headed to Laurel Camp Bus Station. I know what you're thinking, but how else could we travel without being questioned that we disappeared one second and appeared somewhere else, let's just say no one would take it lightly. So the one common thing between muggles and wizards is that almost all magical people learn to drive, not me…yet, but soon enough I will. A gnarly ride, will do me good with the ladies not that I don't need any help really.

The car ride was alright, slept the whole way, leaving mum to dance with her fingers, the whole way there. To acquire a moody James, consists of one: early mornings, two: bad wake up calls, and 3: being forced to do something. I had received all three today, so on the scale I wasn't even tolerable.

It wasn't a very nice nap, if you could even call it a nap, ten minutes it took, I think my mum was speeding, but she was adamant on saying the bus station was not far from our house. A groan escaped y mouth out of frustration. This place was real, I was really signed up, and I would have taken it as a joke if I didn't see two nutters by the names of Sirius and Remus outside waiting. I wish they could come, but it was them who were part of the reason why I was going, I needed to get away from everyone, leave James to himself and they'll have a going away celebration without me.

Covering my eyes with black shades and then popping my hood over my head, I grabbed my bags, yawned a bit and then made my way over to the friends who were supposed to beg and plead me not to go which didn't go so well the week before with mum. She threatened both Remus and Sirius that she'd send them to stay the rest of the week with Aunt Millie, the evil witch, not literally, but she was close to it, so they stopped. "We will stop at nothing" my arse.

"Hey guys", I sighed.

"Well _someone's_ a bit grumpy today." The slim, long shaggy haired git I call my best friend said.

"Well, _someone_ is getting shipped off to hell because _someone_ didn't beg and plead hard enough." I imitated.

"Oh, come off it, Prongs, mate, we would have tried harder, but she was going to send us to Millie, Aunt Millie, and it was coming from your mum, so I believed it." Remus pointed.

"And right you did, Remus, I'm glad authority has taken notice." My mum entered, carrying her bundle of keys.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Remus greeted kindly, as he always did. Complete suck up, I tell ya.

"Hello, Remus m'boy. How are you two since I saw you last?'

"Oh if you're talking about fifteen hours ago… nothing much the usual sleep till noon, and then getting here, no biggie." I could see the chaotic mess, Sirius and Remus probably made rushing to get ready fast and not a bellowed at by mum. She loved us all dearly, but boy does she have a mouth.

"Well, I'll leave you be. James, give me your bags while you say goodbye." I put out my larger bag , but kept my carry on, I needed something to do on the bus while I waited the ten hours till everyone got here, note the sarcasm, it comes a lot.

"So, look, sorry mate that we can't be there, but if it's true emergency then we will apparate." Remus and Sirius had gotten their licenses near the end of school, and pretty much took every chance to brag that they had, if I had my apparition license, it would be goodbye camp, hello beach.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, though it seemed they meant it I still couldn't help to feel angry.

'You've got your mirror, right?" Sirius asked.

'I nodded, "yup, packed, mum made sure to ask me about it."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes, Sirius, I told my mother I was bringing a magical device to a muggle camp where I am to discover things outside magic. You are such a dolt. Of course I didn't tell her, I lied and told her you had it. I said pointing to Remus.

"Thanks for dragging me into this." Remus said simply.

"Oh you're very welcome, it's the least I can do since you guys did all you could to get me out of this trip." Once again, said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, mate, calm yourself. It's a month trip, when you get there, find a cute girl, and your problems will go away." Sirius said easily, pushing his long hair out of his face. I don't know why Sirius thought girls solved everything or more on the matter of just doing it with girls solves problems, but today, my mind agreed, a good snog would really help my mood.

"So, be a good boy, no trouble, and have fun!" Sirius pinched my cheeks. Should I kill him?" I could see mum was urgently waiting by the car, she had already said goodbye to me several times in the car, and looked like she really just wanted to leave.

"I'll call you Saturday, early in the morning. So be prepared." I said angrily grabbing my bag.

"Oh we'll be prepared…err for what?" Sirius said confused. Remus just shook his head disbelievingly at how undeniably stupid he was.

"For the death of the king" I said sardonically. "Two-Way Mirrors, Padfoot. I'll call you early so no one sees me." Sirius sang out a large "O" and then patted him on the back.

"I'll see you Prongs; don't hurt any girl's feelings now." Remus said giving him a short hug.

"See you around, Padfoot, Moony." They waved one last time, before entering the car, and mum sped off again.

I sighed, and lumbered onto bus three, I can't believe mum made me leave this early. I'm the first one here, great, now I have the 'ooh I can't wait for camp, it's going to be so much fun!" image. Listening to now a muggle contraption, called a CD player, I could listen to music, without people questioning where it was coming from. I sat near the back, in the window seat, and nodded off to loud rock. I guess you could say I looked pretty uninviting by my appearance and the fact that half an hour later the bus had filled quite a bit, and no one chose to sit next to me. I'm fine with that too; I'm not here to make friends, just to get it over with. It seems buses were arranged by age because it looked to me everyone was around my age, not that I cared. I went back to nodding off to rock music when seconds from departure a flaming red head bustled on the bus, and made her way back to the only seat left: next to me.

O.o.O

[3rd POV]

It was two o'clock on the dot, and the many buses departed the lot with many kids saying their last goodbyes, neither James nor Lily. Lily plopped herself down in the vacated seat before asking "Do you mind?" James, not in the mood to get to know anybody just yet, shook his head and went back to looking out the window.

Neither one could deny that they found one another attractive, she found his messy hair and hazel eyes unique, and he found her emerald eyes and striking _pure_ red hair mesmerizing, but they didn't show it. Neither one was in the mood to even talk, or introduce themselves.

Lily looked around and noticed that every guy and girl excluding the bus driver was around her age. There was a blonde girl whose hair lay straight down her back, she had the typical pretty face, but with a permanent bitch stare as well. Behind her looked to be her posse, it consisted of one person, who seemed that she didn't want to be following this stuck up witch, but did so anyways. Both set glaring at lily, _I'm making enemies already… just smile._ She thought, and her mouth twitched upwards. In front, there were some brunette boys talking sports, and nearer to the driver were two blondes, good looking both of them, but not a good enough angle to judge.

She glanced over at the 'dark-nameless-all-to-himself-my-life-sucks' teenage boy to see that he still hadn't adjusted his position: slouched with his head against the wall.

Soon enough the bus quieted down about two octaves, so it wasn't obnoxiously loud that you couldn't even think. Lily grabbed her sketch book and pencil, packed away in her duffle-bag, and began drawing. It was still another half an hour till they reached the campsite, so what better than to do her favourite thing, even if the roads were rocky.

While outlining the Charles de Gaulle airport, she noticed the two glaring girls were giggling and glancing towards Lily, but it wasn't she they were staring at it was the supposed hottie behind her. She looked up, and they immediately stopped and resumed the bitchy glare they gave her earlier. She shook her head at how unbelievably immature they were being, and carried on with shading one of the many windows of Paris' airport.

Little did she know, unidentified boy, had continually peeked over. He could identify easily what she was drawing; she was really good not that he cared. He came up with the theory that "I don't care about anyone here" might get him sent home, so he didn't speak up, he just looked out the window, while listening to his compact disc.

While finishing the touch ups of the flight tower, Lily became more aware of her surroundings and listened in, to see if she could catch any names. Two girls behind her who were in constant conversation since the bus had started, were now debating whether last year's head counselor really had gotten married. She listened closer.

"Evie, for the last time, I can hardly imagine Head Counselor Jordan got married, she's an old hag and spent her life taking care of obnoxious little children, who the hell would eve r marry someone with that sort of life story?"

"I'm telling you, Judie from two years past, she lives across the street from her, and was positive she saw a man enter her house several times!" the girl named Evie said.

"I don't know something tells me, Judie from two years past…might be lying. And if she isn't I just don't want to think of that sixty year old women doing things not meant for people that old to do." The still nameless girl shuttered. Lily laughed quietly.

"Whatever, don't believe me" Evie gave up, "ooh Sara we're here!" The bus suddenly erupted in cheers as the bus pulled to a stop.

The doors swung open, and a middle aged woman, with dark green hiking gear stepped on the bus, and waited for the cheers to settle. James pulled his earphones out of his ear, which caught Lily's eyes. He turned his head and met her eyes for a mere second or two before turning straight ahead with a scoff.

"Hello Campers! I'm glad you had a safe trip, when you get off the bus, I want you to head to the campfire circle, your bags will be taken care of, but take anything you have with you now off the bus, be sure not to forget anything, because you won't see these buses for a long time." She stepped back down, but returned quite quickly with, "Oh and I almost forgot, Welcome to Camp Laurel!"

The bus once again erupted in cheers, and everyone stood, gathering their carry-ons. Lily turned around and noticed the two girls standing, who were having the funny conversation, behind her, and she smiled weakly and then turned back around. Lily bent down to grab hold of her duffle-bag, which was stashed under her seat, when a force bumped her back in her seat. The boy, sitting next to her had pushed past her, pushing his earpieces back in his ear and resumed walking down the aisle without an apology.

Lily scoffed at his rude attitude. _Well clearly he doesn't want to be here either._ She thought, and then continued standing in the jam packed cue, off the bus.

_**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Summer Romances! I came upon the idea a while ago, and just thought I'd start writing it! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I did wrong, anything, by clicking the little review button below!**_

_**SucksRoyalHippogriff**_


	2. Welcoming Questions

Summary: James and Lily defy Voldemort three times. It doesn't clarify when these times are, if they are together or not. This is one of those three times when James and Lily are sent to a sleep away camp for a month, not knowing each other at all, but end up fighting for each other lives.

_**Summer Romances:**_

_You may admire a girl's __**curves**__ on the first introduction, but the second meeting shows up new angles."_

_**Chapter 2: Welcoming Questions**_

"If you'd gather round, we'd like to start." The same woman from the bus proclaimed vociferously. With my duffle-bag protected around my shoulder, I rounded the circle until finally stopping coincidently, in front of one of the two girls behind me on the bus. Sara… I believe, but as for remembering, I wasn't quite sure.

As everyone, slowly settled down, the counselors at the front stood high and proud, waiting for complete silence. When it came, the woman in green spoke again, "Welcome, everyone to Camp Laurel! Now before I go over some quick guidelines, I'd like to introduce myself, and the other counselors. I'm Head Counselor Vanessa, some of you may remember Counselor Jordan, who has decided to move on from thirty years at Camp Laurel."

I could see the slight twitch in the counselors face, could she maybe have changed that slightly, maybe that Evie girl was right, and Counselor Vanessa just wasn't revealing private information.

"Evie." I heard from behind. "You were right; Counselor Jordan did find a man." Sara muttered to herself, disbelievingly, with another shutter at the end. I giggled a bit and looked back at her giving another smile.

The dark brunette, who I thought was Sara spoke, "Hey, you're that girl sitting on the bus in front of me right?" she didn't give me time to answer before she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sara. Sara Thompson." She was very approachable and hospitable.

"I'm Lily Evans." Alright, yes I would be glad if I didn't really have to be here, but if I do, which I am, then make the best out of it, I'd rather have some friends then have a lonely camp experience. I know different feelings, but now that I know I am here for a month I might as well just get over the fact that I really didn't want to be here in the first place. Did that make sense?

"Lily Evans, hmm interesting name that you've got there. Are you a newcomer?" I nodded. Wow my stupidity has grown, why nod, why not talk, why am I so shy all of sudden!

"Yup, never been to camp." I muttered, why did I say that? Why did my mouth have to add that extra fact, it's not like she cared that I haven't been to camp before.

"You've never been to camp. Camp is part of every human beings child hood, the memories of s'mores and swimming and hiking. Jeez you missed it all. Well at least you're here for some camp memories you can recollect in years to come!" Did I mention she was very bubbly as well?

"Blame it on the parents, I always do." I said with a shrug.

In the background I could hear the counselor, Vanessa, reminding the campers of mess hall rules.

Sara interrupted my quick thoughts, and looked at me, well, actually it looked more like she was analyzing me. "I like you, you're funny, hey come back here, will you, we can talk. " Even though I questioned why I was doing it, I did it anyways. Wow, it was either my suckish skills to stand up to peer pressure or I was really just desperate for someone to like me at this blasted camp.

"What about the rules…shouldn't we listen?" Yes, I had loads of sarcasm to serve, but I still was the goody-goody, straight Outstandings, nerdy kid as well, I couldn't help but be the prudish type of school student.

"Oh, the rules… it's just your standard behave like a normal person, first grade kind of stuff, just be good and you'll be fine." I nodded my head, might as well get to know her, if it really was that pointless to listen. So I know her name, that's it. Maybe that defines 'get to know' so I'll just be quiet, but does that make us friends, cause I know her name? Lily, what is wrong with you, of course it doesn't mean we're mates. So I'm going to have to talk, oh Merlin why were we created to communicate?

"So… Where you from?" I asked, once again, how much can I point out how much of an idiot I am. _Where are you from? Where are you from!_ What a completely foolish question, no doubt she is from England; I mean I don't think this is an international camp. She could be from somewhere else, but I highly doubt it, oh geez I'm so dense.

"Oh, just an hour outside London, Woking…you heard of it?" No surprise Surrey, I'm such a dolt.

Once again, awkward, I nodded my head, and stayed silent. I thought you were supposed to be bubbly Sara Thompson; at least you seemed it from my eavesdropping. Now that's a topic, 'hey I just wanted to say you seemed bubblier when I was eavesdropping on your slaggish sixty year old head counselor talk with your friend, so if you don't mind talking to fill this uncomfortable pause in a conversation, that would be lovely because due to my anxiety , I feel pressure for some reason trying to think of what to say next.' Was I going to say this, of course not. So I did what anyone would have done in an awkward situation: I let it stay awkward. Yes, I am that pathetic.

And while in that silence I veered off searching the crowd, yes I people watch or in this case people analyze. I saw the former blonde boys, near the front of the bus, to the left of me; I knew now they were definitely good looking, I circled further around and stopped. Right there standing vertical to me was the rude-conceited-disgusting-pigheaded-arrogant- shallow-vain-ego centric- must-I-go-on- still-nameless-guy. His once unique hair and eyes, were now somewhat ordinary and boring, he just made me want to upchuck. I glared fully at the disgusting creation before me, when finally Sara questioned me.

"What are you looking at, Lily?" she said quite curious to see which person I had my eye on.

"Who's that kid, straight across from us? The boy with the black hair and glasses." I asked, ignoring her question "is he new too?" I continued.

"Erm…nope, I don't recognize him." Sara stated, shaking her head. She examined what looked to be my face and could probably see that he was irritating me. All I wanted to know was: why was I, all of a sudden, enamored on finding out this pompous ass' life? I don't even know him, and all my brain is thinking is: this guy. Ugh, he aggravates me!

I stared at him angrily, he had such attitude on the bus, I didn't do anything to him, I just sat down, and it looked like he didn't want to talk so I didn't talk, so why in the hell of aunt sally's frilly knickers was this unidentified guy cross with me!

Sara kicked in a few moments later, "All I do know is that the bitches kept rambling on about his "mysterious gorgeousness". I figured those bitches she was referring to was blondy and her second sitting to the left of me on the bus.

"The bitches: Samantha Taylor and Regina Smith. Typical rich snobs who buy what they want and buy want they want to get rid of. Here's a tip: if she hates you… your doomed." Oh great that really makes me happy, I'm pretty sure she hates me, seeming that all she could do was glare at me, which I really don't understand why, I look in their general direction, and I get the 'what the hell are you looking at, people like you can't stare at people like us, we're just to gorgeous' stare. All I have to add to the topic of bitches is there's always one, am I right, or in this case two, but I highly doubt this Regina is as mean as Samantha Taylor must be.

"So I'm doomed ." I said simply.

"Oh don't worry, yes it did look like they wanted to murder you, yes, I noticed them completely murdering you with their eyes, but if you stay clear of them and obviously the "mysterious gorgeous" guy, you won't be harmed…hopefully." Sara ended.

Hopefully. Hopefully? I wouldn't be harmed, hopefully. So that basically means either way I won't come back without broken bones and purple-green bruises all over my body. Camp is just what I imagined. Not.

"Just don't look afraid, that's obviously your weakness, just stay clear and you'll be fine, Lily Evans." I hope this full name thing she had going on wouldn't take pattern.

"Oh don't worry; I'd gladly stay clear of both of them." I said reassuringly. The fact that I'm an hour into camp and I've made more enemies than friends, didn't really put me in the mood, so the rest of the time I just listened to Head Counselor Vanessa and what sounded like more rules.

…

"No running, no line cutting, no throwing food, no ruckus, no yelling" wow the list went on for what was another half hour, Counselor Vanessa sidetracked many times explaining instances where running occurred or line cutting happened and the end result was someone with a broken foot, and a kid going into anaphylactic shock, so they were serious.

"And you should take it seriously." She ended. Was it the end? Was it really?

Nope.

Counselor Vanessa started back up again, "This brings me to my last point." Are you sure about that Counselor Vanessa, are you really sure it's your last point. "If any rules of the camp are broken… consequences will be taken into action, depending how far you bend the rules will determine what duty and how long you will do that duty for. So I recommend behaving, or your stay here won't be as fun as we wish for it to be." Before there were many whispers through the crowd, it seemed no one was really listening to the pointless speech, but apparently this was so serious everyone went quiet. "Alright, now in a few minutes I want you to listen out for your name and cabin number, then you are to report there and unpack your clothes, you'll have the rest of the day to yourself, dinner will be at six if you want any, and one last time, Welcome to Camp Laurel!"

There were cheers and applauses, but this time I don't think it was because of her "Welcome to Camp Laurel" it was because she had finished what was the worst welcome speech ever.

With the speech, bitches, and stranger boy, still lingering in my head, worry hit me. What if I was bunked with one of the bitches, what if I was bunked with someone I didn't know, and had to start the whole introducing myself thing again, ugh! I didn't want to do that again! I've just got to cross my fingers, and hope that for once on this blasted day, luck will be on my side!

O.o.O

[James POV]

I was yawning quite a bit on my way up to the campfire, and since I didn't know where the bloody thing was, I, for once, followed the crowd. It was strange though, I somehow managed to be in the centre of this crowd yet there was a great amount of space between me and any person, in every direction. Could this be coincidence? Or am I not that likeable, oh I just wish I was at Hogwarts. Circling around what looked to be the stopping point I noticed people were looking around for past camp friends, running and shoving right past me, so I decided I'd just move and make my life easier. Squeezing through the unbelievable amount of people I sought out a space next to a jittery ginger boy. Half way there, I said my "excuse me's" but apparently that wasn't enough.

"Oi", a tall broad shouldered boy said he turned around and shoved me backwards the crowd made room for me to pass so they wouldn't get hit. How is it that they step away then and not when I was clearly trying to get through, oh yeah I know, because they are selfish.

So basically losing all balance and people noticing and once again stepping to the side, as not to get hit, I just made my way to the back, and of course that's when I hit someone. The boy and I weren't aware that it would happen, he looked to be on his tiptoes finding someone, and I was pushed out so fast I didn't have the best reflex skills to brake in time.

So we collided, just my leg into his stomach though, nothing big, unless he was a young, weak, no muscle, non-Quidditch training teenage boy, and since this was a muggle camp, and he didn't looked to be Quidditch trained so it probably did hurt him.

"Oh shit, are you okay, I didn't mean to sock you in the stomach. I lost…balance." Wow I'm such an idiot. Why can't I be the likeable worshipped, God-like James I am at school? Everyone poured over me there, girls swooned when I entered the room, guys got envious easily, and I was all around appreciated by classmates, classmates pets, and teachers, yes I was a trouble-maker at heart, but deep down I knew ol' McGonagall cared, and so did little Argie, but they all value my skills and spectacular knowledge as well. Here…I'm a zero, no one knows what great I can do, I'm an apparently 'normal' person just like everyone else, I have to start all over, ugh that's not going to happen. Let them think of me as what they want, at least I'll know what good I am in this world.

I heard the kid mutter something, I couldn't quite hear but he looked to be afraid of me. He constantly mumbled and I moved a bit closer to hear what he was saying.

"The monster who almost went to jail, the guy who can crush your head with one hand, the guy who-" I pulled back who was he talking about?

_Well, let's see James if you put your brain on for a second, based on his facial muscles, expression, and muttering, I'm pretty sure this 'crush your head, jail man.' is you._

Me? ME! I haven't gone to jail, I can't crush someone's head, well without a wand, but they don't know about magic! Why would he think I've done those things?

_Well if you think about its almost like you spreading to the entirety of Hogwarts that Maggie Chandler slept with Dan Brown, they are obviously rumours._

Well they are horrible ones at that, I mean a sixteen year old boy in jail, that's rare, and again crushing a skull… it's just moronic, who would even make something like that up? At least make it a good rumour not one obviously made up by someone with a brain the size of a flubberworm. Who the hell would believe I'd go to jail and can do all these monstrous things?

_Well, obviously the fella in front of you._

Why do I have a conscience now? What, wait, ugh, never mind, at least conscience is just in my head, he can't really make me do anything.

_Be nice to the guy, maybe you'll become friends_

Because that's what I want. I want friends… what I want is a normal bed, normal food, my brothers (friends) and magic.

_Oh, just live with it, now get talking!_

Wow for a conscience you're really demanding. Am I crazy, I'm talking to an inner James that deep, deep, _deep_ down cares about these actual happy campers, no pun intended. Maybe I'll leave the boy to his mutterings and I'll go somewhere else.

_James, talk. Now!_

"Hey!" Damn it. I spoke. The boy woke from his trance of James Potter rumours and focused on me. The guy was a fair bit smaller than me, with brownish, blonde hair, and hazel eyes, replicated to mine.

"Erm…Hey." The boy said. See he doesn't want to talk to me; I'll just have a quick conversation and leave.

_James Potter you will talk to him._

Why is my conscience sounding like my mother? Oh this is not good, I can't have her in my head, that just won't do, and I won't let it happen.

"Err; I guess I'll introduce myself I'm James. Potter." Damn my demanding mother's voice in my head, I hate her, correction: I hate _it._

I stretched out my hand, Merlin this is stupid. The kid shook it hesitantly.

"Ryan" he replied "the names Ryan Davies, your new here, right?" He asked obviously trying to make conversation. Ergh making conversations equals awkward. Couldn't we just get to the 'oh we're mates' bit, skip the entire introduction?

Obviously not, life would be too easy then.

"Erm…yeah, it's my first year, even if I really don't want to be here." Ryan looked at me with the 'how come' face and I answered. "Parents, sort of forced me out of the house, they say fresh air will do me good, discover things outside the world of …" shit world of what? What was I supposed to say, come on James think. Oh got it, what was that name of the muggle item, the one with a mouse or something… a cradle, a crane, a cornucopia? … Pfft a cornucopia please. Damn it he's looking at me, hurry up!

It clicked suddenly. "You know the world outside the computer? That thing is just so addicting, it's not my fault." Shit I sounded like I was questioning what it was called, quick change the subject." So the weathers nice." Really. Weather. I am truthfully a typical Englishmen, if all I have to talk about is the weather being great for once, I am a true Englishmen.

Ryan looked at me strange; first he's scared of me, now he probably thinks I'm a complete loon.

"Look, I'm not good at this sort of thing, you know the meet and greet, and what not. So if you want to go stand with whoever you were looking for before I hit you, you can, I'm not stopping you." I didn't quite know if I actually cared if he'd leave or not, I hate mood swings or rather a conscience that doesn't think like me.

"Oh, I can't bother looking for them now in this crowd, plus the counselors are talking, so it's best not to be meeting up with friends you haven't seen in a while if you know what I mean" I nodded, I didn't actually know but it was better if he didn't explain it.

"But you wouldn't mind moving to the front row, would you?" He said suspiciously.

"What?... oh…um sure I guess." I didn't bother asking why he wanted to move to the front cause in the end it didn't really matter to me. Wow, I'm a real idiot. Awkward is not part of the James exterior, come one get your act together! We walked around the circle until there was a large gap between two people, and then quickly we took the place next to two younger looking kids. We settled there, with one of the younger counselors glaring at us for disrupting the welcome.

Ryan looked up at the counselor with an apologetic smile, and then stood there quietly listening to the pointless rules. I didn't find interest in actually listening to the guidelines of Camp Laurel, if I broke a rule I know I'd have consequences it was kind of a 'go figure' moment, they didn't need to remind me, so I didn't listen. Soon after, I noticed that Ryan wasn't listening either and he was scoping the circle, it looked to me like he was checking girls out. He didn't strike me as the one with much experience with the opposite sex, but I could see he wouldn't mind eventually learning. I could help him there.

This is when I realized: This was why he wanted to move to the front so he could get a good view of the selection, and frankly it was a smart idea, so I followed. Eyeing every girl in the crowd I made my way through every short and long blonde, brunette haired girl, but they all seemed to be either too young, just like every other stereotypical girl, or focused on their own eye candy. What was this? A dating camp? In that case I'd like to enroll next year too, please.

I made my way back to the right, and landed my eyes on the flaming red head I sat next to on the bus. I had to admit I liked girls, unique and different, and this girl sure was both. She looked different, up close I noticed her emerald green eyes were exceptionally brighter than normal green eyes, because of her hair, and there was something about her that made her different from the next girl. What infuriated me though was the fact that I couldn't quite pin point why she struck me different. I don't even know anyone here, I don't even know her and I'm already comparing her to the rest of the muggles.

Since Ryan knew I was new, maybe he could tell me who this chick is, maybe with some facts I could figure her out, figure out her not-normalcy.

"Oi, Ryan, you see that bird over there, the one with the red hair, you seen her around here before?" I asked subtly with no suspicious looks.

"Not in my years here, sorry. Do you recognize her or something?" He asked, curious to my sudden questioning, which, I'm not surprised at, at all. I mean if someone asked me that out of the blue, I'd find it pretty damn important, that they asked it so blatantly.

"No, no, I don't know her, just wondering, she sat on the bus with me." I added. The counselor glared again and we both went quiet for a matter of seconds, then Ryan whispered, "Then why didn't you just ask her then?"

I waited a moment or two, looking up to see if the counselor was back to listening to the Head rambling on and on about more and more rules. She was, so I quickly answered back, "As I said before, meet and greets aren't my thing, and…it didn't look like she wanted to talk so I just listened to my music."

_Great excuse, really blame it on the person you don't know, when really you weren't in the mood. Admit it._ Oh shut it.

"You know what, never mind, never mind…just forget I even asked you that…" I said this but inside my head, all I wanted to know was why the hell she was in my mind!Why her, why not someone else, why could I not get this unnamed girl out of my head! Gah!

We sat there the rest of the time, listening or not listening to the rest of the rules, and my traitorous eyes would not stop looking at the redhead, which I swear at one moment was staring back at me. Counselor Vanessa finished off and then instructed that we listen for our names to find out what cabin we'd be living in for an entire month. Was this coed as well, I smiled, I wouldn't mind that, but seriously I better get good tent mates, otherwise problems will arise, I'll make sure of it.

O.o.O

[Lily's POV]

"Lily Evans, Sara Thompson, Dawn Holloway, Evangeline Gillette…Cabin six!" I sighed in relief, I was bunking with at least one person I knew. Counselor Vanessa continued to name off persons and cabin numbers while Sara and I made our way into the woods where the cabins were built.

There was a light foot path from years of walking over leading straight to the first six cabins, others were supposedly scattered all over the woods. Our cabin laying the farthest away from where we were standing. The cabins were made of a hard white canvas, shaped to cover over the risen wooden floor, and peaked at the top, like a circus tent. We passed by tents one through five, and then stepped into the somewhat cozy home. From the outside it was big so I only imagined how big it would be inside. Wait no, muggle tent, remember they do not magically expand to four room houses. There were two large cupboards at the other side of the wooden floor plank, and then two bunk beds on either side of the tent. Nothing much, but then again it's a camp not a hotel. A blonde girl, that I think I saw sitting next to Sara was already folding her clothes into the cupboard, and a smaller looking girl with dark brown hair was on her bed picking at the crappy sheets the camp had provided.

"Sara!" I heard the blonde girl shriek.

"Evie! I'm so glad we're in the same cabin this year, last year-"

"Was horrible, you got placed with Sam, Regina, and Lacy, that was-" Evangeline cut in.

"A complete disaster, Lacy was nice, but you know-"

"Those bitches, there always up to something, am I right?" Evangeline finished.

"Totally!" Sara answered. It was fairly hard following them finish each other's sentences. I could see they were clearly very good friends, they broke from their hug eventually and I stood there quite awkwardly. The blonde girl's head lifted, I think she noticed me standing there, because she nodded her head in my direction while looking at Sara.

"Oh, Evangeline, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is Evangeline" she said motioning back between me and her.

"Gillette, Evangeline Gillette, Evie for short. Hi!" she said, embracing me in a short hug. This was new, usually it was a shake of the hand or a pat on the back, but with this gesture alone, I knew that I had no worries about not getting along with my cabin mates.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked casually.

"Oh, I'm fine just unpacking that is, this is-" she said pointing to the girl on the bed, "this is Dawn." The small girl gave a weak wave of her hand, muttered a quiet hello, and then went back to picking at her sheets. I waved back with the same small smile I had given Sara and Evie on the bus.

Quiet as she was, there was more depth to her, there was a certain something on the outside that shined more of what her personality was on the inside, even though she was keeping to herself, I don't think it would take long for her to talk.

"Hey Lils, you don't mind if I take the top, do you?" I focused back on Sara, she was talking about the beds.

"What-Oh-yeah no go ahead." I much rather keep away from risk of breaking anything while I was here. I threw my bags on the bed, the bags were all stationed in the tent, just like she said they would be, and I began to unpack like everyone else. Aside from Dawn, who still had hers stuff in her bags under her bed. Deciding to keep most of my items in my bag, I put my weeks clothing in one of the drawers on the south side of the cabin and then went to cover my unfortunate hard bed with a duvet cover and pillow.

"Say, Lily." I turned my attention towards Evie.

"Yeah?" I replied quickly.

"Where you from?" she asked curiously. Ha! That makes me one time less idiotic. I mean if Evie asks that question, so can I, can't I? Although, I don't know why she blatantly came out and asked me that, could be curiosity, or just starting up conversation to fill the silence. I hope I don't look like a foreigner! I mean I am English at heart, not one ounce of French blood in me, I don't look French do I? What defines what looks French anyways? Barrettes? Smelling of Garlic? Romantic? I'm none of the three, so I hope to god that's not what I look like. What, I'm not conforming, I'm not following people because I don't want to be an outsider, I mean look at my hair can I get more outsider than that. I better answer, man this rambling needs to end.

"Oh…um…well I was born here, in England that is, but I moved to France because… well because my dad got a job promotion." It wasn't a horrible lie, it could happen to any normal person. I couldn't just sing loud and proud that I was invited to a school in France and practiced magical spells, that would first off sound ridiculous to them, and second it is illegal according to _Adjusting to the Wizarding World: A Wizards Guide, Section 3- Basic Wizarding Rules- "Muggles are forbidden to know of the Wizarding world what so ever, unless they are part of the witch or wizards immediate family."_ That's a direct quote I believe, or close to it.

"Oh France! I have relatives up in France. It's wonderful there isn't it? Simply gorgeous! I've only been there once, that was the best vacation I have ever had." Evangeline said over enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's pretty great there, though I do miss being here, they are completely different places. The food, the culture, the interests, everything." I replied. Now that I think about it if I were ever to choose where I would stay I would have no clue which I'd pick. England was amazing with the delicious proper British food, but France had their wines and breads. Hogwarts or Beauxbatons? Now that would be a tough choice.

"I was meaning to ask you that earlier too, but I noticed you were sort of murdering that boy with your eyes…" oh Merlin! Why did she have to bring up that thing. I was perfectly fine, I completely forgot what's his name, he was erased and Sara just had to write him back on the chalkboard.

"Ooh, a boy, who is he? Come on, tell us!" Evie said, as she stopped unpacking and scampered over to my bed, as did Sara. Did I say Evie was very friendly? She's not afraid, she doesn't make things awkward, and she's interested, three things that make a happy Lily and a new friend because being my friend they have to notice that these pointless rambles come often.

I noticed Dawn had not moved, I wondered if she might be new as well, it looked to me that she was just as uncomfortable as I was with the current 'We-giggle-about-good-looking-guys' talk.

"Well, come on tell me his name…" Evie demanded, now overly-excited, but for what? For this setup that I might like this man, I don't know him for Christ's sake.

"Yeah, with just that alone she could probably tell you all about them." Sara joked, nudging Evie in the side. I didn't quite understand if this meant she got around a lot in that direction…if you know what I mean, or she was just a very easy going, all around likeable person at this camp. I decided for now that she was the second one.

"Oh, shut it, I don't know _everyone_" she said, laughing quite a bit.

"Please, you could probably name every person here, by tomorrow." Sara said, I didn't know if I should believe her or if it was just an exaggeration, but I stayed quiet anyways as I unpacked several more shirts.

"Lily, tell us already!" Evie yelled, paying no mind now to Sara's teasing.

"Well…err… I don't know his name, but don't get the idea that I like this guy, he's rude, arrogant, and way to egotistical to handle." This was the truth, never had I met someone so immature and obnoxious only on accounts of not getting what he wanted. I mean he hasn't said one word to me, and if I can see that he displays all that, then he is definitely no good.

Evie looked to Sara for more identification, and it looked to me that Sara knew that's exactly what Evie wanted.

"Black unruly hair, glasses, and hazel eyes, I believe. That's what you told me right Lils." She looked back to me for confirmation. I don't recall telling her that I noticed his amazing- I mean his below average-lackluster-nothing that exciting hazel eyes.

"You were off in a ramble, I didn't catch much, all I heard was "Oh those hazel eyes…he aggravates me…and what the hell did I do to him…" I looked up at the two girls who were now smiling and glancing ever so obviously at each other. They sure had a great communication: they could finish each others' sentences, they knew exactly what the other was about to ask and could answer it before they could even talk, and now they could communicate in silence, it gets quite annoying when you don't know what the hell is going on.

"Okay, what are you guys doing, can you read each other's minds or something because I'm out of the loop and frankly whatever you're silently talking about is getting on my nerves." They stopped their conversation or whatever it was, and focused back on me, then moments later they looked back at each other and broke out laughing.

I give up.

They might as well be twins they might have that telepathic energy floating through each others' brains. One thing I know I am is smart, but there's no way anyone can tell you what's going on in a silent chat. They continued to laugh, as I just sat there confused and annoyed.

"They believe that by you observing the little things such as his eyes, that you might have developed a thing for him." I turned my head to the quiet voice that somehow overpowered the laughing fit next to me, which by now stopped.

Eavesdropping much? But it wasn't as if we were actually trying to be quiet, and she did tell me what was going on… I like Dawn, officially.

"Oi, now you decide to talk!" Sara said, "We were going for the long run with this, let her figure it out on her own, she'd come to her senses sooner or later." She continued.

Dawn let her head down in shame, she looked to be very shy, but I admired her now for speaking up and for telling me what those two blasted girls wouldn't tell me themselves.

"First off, I for one am grateful for you, Dawn, to have spoken up." Dawn raised her tiny head, and I swear I could have seen a smile on her face. I waved her over, to come join the conversation, but she still had that fear in her I guess, because she declined and sat there once more on her bed picking at her sheets.

"And second, Hell No! I have absolutely no feelings for that git what so ever, I don't know him, but I can pinpoint his type, just by looking at him. He's the conceited jerk who thinks that any girls he points at will keel over and perform his any wish because of his so- called ruggedly handsome features, and I'll tell you now that I'm not one of those girls. I will never be." I took a long breath at the end, it almost sounded prepared like I knew something, or someone like that was coming, and let me tell you it certainly was an affective rant, because all three girls, yes even Dawn, stood there shocked.

I wouldn't call the pause in discussing an awkward pause but there was an element of confusion, as if no one knew what to say.

Great first day a random guy hates me, my probably friends accuse me of liking this random guy, and then I make two enemies because they too believe I like this person I don't even know…

"Wait a second! Was he that bloke sitting next to you on the bus, the one playing his music extremely loud?" Evie said. I don't think she acknowledged the fact that continuing this conversation was not wanted, but like her she carried on anyway.

I sighed, "Yes, that's him, do you know him?" I found myself asking in a god damn desperate tone.

"No…surprisingly enough I don't know him…yet. But I did notice he's cabin mates with Tristan and Lucas."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me…?" I asked, did she not remember that I've been here less than 3 hours, and the only people I've talked to are those in this cabin…?

"Cabin mates with Tristan and Lucas…" Sara said disbelievingly. "Well if he's as conceited and jerk-ish as you say he is, he'll fit right in with his mates."

"Tristan Dalaigh he's been the camps local hot commodity since I can remember, somewhat like your mate, mystery boy, he's 'the man'" she said with air quotes around the appropriate places. "He's no doubt captain of the football team back in his town, his family is loaded with money, and he looks somewhere between a model and a god." Sara turned towards Evangeline lifting her eyebrow. "Oh but he's a total tool. I mean, I'm not surprised if he gets with over ten girls in the summer."

"_I'm_ surprised no brawls have aroused here, do you remember when he got together with Mary, Ashley, and Kate last year." Sara said. Wow, by this description he sounded worse than Mr. Pushy.

"He got together with three girls in one month!" I reacted in astonishment.

Could you say player…

They nodded, it looked that they too couldn't believe that was possible either.

"And Lucas Shepherd, he isn't any better." Sara added.

"Oi, that's not true, he just follows Tristan around, he knows when enough is enough, and he doesn't treat girls like Tristan does, there's proof on that." Again, Sara raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What?" Evie said innocently raising her hands, "I didn't know that HOT blondy standing next to Tristan was Lucas. He _grew up_ over the summer." She continued, she looked to be in deep thought now about her boy toy crush.

"Evie, you grew up two, you know who's good and who isn't." Sara pointed out.

"When did you become my mother, I can handle myself…" This may sound like the start of an argument but I'm guessing this was just their relationship.

"Ugh, but did you see him, he's so gorgeous! Come to think of it I never thought I'd ever say that two years ago…" Sara rolled her eyes. "Could she be much more of sap?" at least that's what I interpreted from her annoyance with her popular friend.

"Oh shut it Thompson, I saw you looking around as well, we are girls, that's what girls do." I'm sure girls do scope out boys but I'm pretty sure this time only three out of four of us were scoping, you might even say it was just Sara and Evie, I wasn't exactly looking, I found…and unfortunately the person I found I glared at not stared at, the entire time.

Sara went a deep shade of red, it seemed this didn't happen much to her she seemed very discombobulated with her personality traits. She was very bubbly in the girly-perky-high voice kind of way, but she was tough, alert and knows what she wants as well.

"See! I knew it! Its Brady Owens isn't it?" Sara blushed even darker.

I looked up, supposedly my telepathy connection was working because right as I was going to ask who Brady was, Evangeline answered.

"Brady, he's 18 years old, counselor for the younger sections, he use to come here when he was younger too." It sure comes in handy when someone like me: New, Confused, and Not Aware was in the hands of someone like Evie: Frequent Camper, Nice, and Social.

I nodded my head and let out a short "o" before Sara spoke. It amazed me that not even three hours in I was already having discussions about guys… this was totally going in my letters to Kels.

"He is insanely attractive, okay!" Now it was Evangeline's turn to send the suspicious brow raise and was probably mind-telling Sara "and you say I only look at guys for looks…" Sara understood perfectly and responded aloud.

These girls seemed mental with their magical, no pun intended, ability to do this sort of thing, but if it was frequent I might go insane.

"Okay, He's also funny… and he seems smart… and he's totally attractive!" Well I can cross possibly finding a guy will be hard off my camp worries list. It seems relationships happen frequently here, which in my opinion isn't necessarily a bad thing. This definitely was all going in my letter to Kels.

O.o.O

The mess hall: it's what you'd typically see when you're serving over possibly a hundred campers. There were four long wooden tables set next to each other with the food line at the east end connected to what looked to be a kitchen behind it.

Very simple.

It was seven o'clock now, I was pretty tired, yes it was seven o'clock and I was already sleepy, you do remember that I had to wake up early and had a flight to England right? But you don't know that I might have stayed up a little later than I should have yesterday…

Okay, yes I know I'm pathetic and giving horrible excuses, but anyways I'm still tired.

We sat at the second table with pretty decent food at least for a camp. With only a little bit on my plate, because apparently I wasn't hungry either, the group I had still managed to stay friends with was in deep discussion of what this year's camp experience might endure.

I took the disguised mushed peas in my mouth almost regretting it just by their appearance but really they weren't that nasty, quite good actually, anyways, while eating these mutated peas, Sara spoke.

"Oi Lily" she whispered.

"What?" I questioned back in an equally quiet voice.

"Don't look now but Tristan and Lucas, the two we were talking about earlier are coming in with Peter Pan."

Peter Pan? This made me chuckle, fairly creative, I like it.

Stupid me looked straight away, can I ever listen?

All three of them coincidently looked in our direction to which Evie flipped out at. I noticed that the two blondes, walking with the black haired freak, were the same blondes on the bus. Well you can scratch them off the list, one arrogant player and a friends eyes candy can't work for me.

"Oh, my god did you see that! All three of them looked over!" She shrieked.

"Yes, Evie, we are sitting but two inches away from you, we did see their horrible attempt to glance over at us unnoticed." She said in a normal less excited voice.

"Why do you think they looked over anyway…"

My thoughts exactly, Evie. Why were they all looking?

Was it because they noticed we were staring at them? Was it just coincidence? Or had they planted their "targets" so to speak, already?

Tristan, was probably scoping his goal, based on his egotistical personality, I heard about. Lucas, I had no idea why he would look over…possibly he had feelings for Evie, in that case, she'd be ecstatic. But why was Peter Pan as Sara called him looking over, it was obviously me he was glaring at, he hadn't met Evie yet apparently, and Sara had been with me almost the entire time.

The only possible reason he was looking was because of me, not that I wanted him to, he's a jerk, but why, I mean it was clear he didn't want anything to do with me, yet here he was planting his hazel eyes in my general direction. He clearly had some sort of emotion issues, because he sure as hell doesn't make sense to me.

For some reason all conversation between us four stopped and our eyes trailed after the boys, with their backs to us. Dawn was fiddling with her food, Sara was looking for someone probably that guy they mentioned earlier, Brendon? Brad? Oh who cares, Evie was ogling Lucas' behind, and I…I was doing the same as Evi- Focus Lily, I mean unfocus, why am I following 'Jonny Bravo' anyways? Why am I so entranced in his tall, still darkly dressed figure? Just look at your mushed peas, stay out of whatever mess this is or isn't…

…

Damn it! Stupid eyes! Stop looking at him, I thought mentally hitting myself. What? Why..Why is…is he leaving…?

Why does it matter? Mushed peas, Lily, just eat your delicious vegetables.

I glanced traitorously back up, one more time, and saw the tall teenage boy exiting the mess hall with the same bag of chex mix I had on my tray, and then my eyes turned back to my friend who pathetically were doing just the same as before.

Evie watched, very obviously, as the two other boys made their way to the other end of the long table we were sitting at.

"Eep!" Evie shrieked. "Guys!" she whispered. "All three of us turned our attention yet again to the overexcited Evie waiting for the oh so fantastic news that sparked Evie out of her ogle fest with Lucas' behind.

"They are sitting at the same table as us!" She whispered with another 'Eep!'.

"Well, thank you, captain obvious!" Sara said in the same monotonous tone as before.

"Ey! Can a girl be excited without bad comments from her friends?" Evie said with a less thrilled expression.

"Can pigs fly?" Sara said sarcastically.

Now that's a saying I haven't heard in a while, man the euphemisms are completely different between my two worlds. Can pigs fly? I'm more use to "Are Blast-Ended Skrewts attractive…"

It's quite amusing how much they remind me of Kels and me. The teasing, the fake arguing, very sisterly. The counselor had said mail days would be every Tuesday, that was tomorrow. Kels, wanted me to write immediately about everything, the cabin, my cabin mates, and most importantly quoted by her, the boys, so that's what I would do. In fact, I think I'll do that now, I'll go write to Kels, and then sleep this somewhat successful day away.

I stood from my seat announcing that I was pretty tired from my trip here, and I'd see them in the morning, I walked down the aisle towards the door which coincidently was a few feet away from the two boys, who happened to stop talking as I walk by, and didn't continue until much after I had left the building.

Making my way through the longer path, through the woods, to my cabin, I picked up speed, because it was chillier then I thought it be. Thank god the longer path wasn't actually that long, a possible five minute run and I could be cuddled up in my blankets, and sweater. Almost running now, I carefully hopped giant rocks and twigs on the floor, and brushed away the low hanging branches, I saw a figure several twenty feet in front of me, but all that matter was getting into the warmth. Stupid English weather, I remember my hatred for you.

Next moment, I didn't feel the shrill chill of the night air in my mouth, I felt crumpled leaves and a dirt path in my mouth… I had flipping tripped over a root grown above the ground.

"Damn it!" I groaned, my knees ached and my hands were skinned.

"Shit!" I said louder. Ugh why did I receive clumsiness in my genes, wait let's not blame this on clumsiness, its karma, its cause I insulted you right weather?

"Yeah, well I don't care, you are stupid weather!" I muttered under my breath, I sat in the same position for moments longer to regain my strength, and then I pushed up in sitting position, with struggle. I must have bruised my arms because my muscles were really weak.

Or I could just be weak, but let's go with the first excuse.

Brushing the dirt off of my shirt, I looked for a nearby tree to support myself. Waving my hand around to feel for a piece of bark, my hand slipped into someone else's.

There he was. Innocently standing there like he didn't know that I was not in the mood for another "lets push Evans out of the way."

"Oh god! Don't do that to me!" He scared the daylights out of me. Who just sneaks up on a person in the dark like that, and grabs there hand?

Oh shit, take your hand away. I swiped it back to my side.

"You really should be more careful, do you need a hand there…?" He extended his right hand back down again.

Where the hell is this all coming from?

You're supposed to be a jerk, why the sudden change, you completely stupid you know that, in fact calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people.

Why am I not saying this aloud…

"Err… hello?" He said standing there still with his arm out to me.

"I can get up myself." I spat. But really I couldn't, with my open wounds on my hands and my aching knees it took me a few minutes to gain balance and stay upright.

Bending over to brush off the flakes of dirt and pebbles stuck to my legs, I stood back up and noticed he was standing but a few feet away, watching me.

"Your still here." I said with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, it was quite amusing watching you try to get up yourself." He said with a smirk that made me melt, I mean it was nothing big…

"You're a jerk, you know that." I informed him.

"I've been told. That, and I'm a wrestling criminal." He said jokingly. I didn't find it funny at all. In fact I really didn't understand it.

"Have your parents ever told you to run away from home, because you're a big nuisance." I spat. Folding my arms I began to walk away, I really didn't want to deal with him, right this second. I was cold, tired, and injured.

…

Of course he's following me.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I yelled, not even bothering to make eye contact with the git.

"Would you like me to?" I didn't need to turn around to know that smirk was plastered on my face.

I stopped in my spot, this had to end, and I'm not dealing with this confusing, overly egotistical boy all month.

"Listen, we can just get this sorted out now, obviously I got the message you didn't like me this afternoon on the bus, and I hope you can see that I don't fancy you that much either, so why don't we just stop talking, I can go to my cabin and you can go to yours, and everything will be hunkey dory. Alright?" By the time I had finished this rant, I realized that I had gotten closer to him, almost our stomachs touching.

When I'm angry, I tend to get in people's faces…literally.

He didn't answer, he just analyzed my face, as I heavily breathed.

"Alright?" I repeated.

His mouth contorted into a smile, and he managed to burst out "hunkey dory" before having a laughing fit.

I shook my head in annoyance, "You're insufferable." I said as I backed up and turned around, walking away.

"I'm glad my services have been acknowledged." He yelled, now about twenty feet away.

I shook my head once more, and mutter prick as I continued through the woods and into my cabin.

Too annoyed to even remember that I was going to write to Kels before I went to sleep, I grabbed my baggy pajamas, and pulled on my cut-up sweatshirt, and my blankets and quickly fell to sleep, putting that pest out of my thoughts forever.

**Well we all know that pest called James Potter will obviously be in Lily's future thoughts.**

**Tell me what you thought of it, I'm sorry it took so long, but expect it for the next chapter as well cause schools starting up tomorrow Mondo Bummer.**

…

**I was thinking over the weekend, and I came up with this idea, it's a challenge, writing challenge of course, if you'd like to participate put it in your review **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~SucksRoyalHippogriff~**


	3. Hiking Is Hard Work

Summary: James and Lily defy Voldemort three times. It does not clarify when these times are, if they are together or not. This is one of those three times when James and Lily are sent to a sleep away camp for a month, not knowing each other at all, but end up fighting for each other lives.

_**Summer Romances:**_

_You may admire a girl's __**curves**__ on the first introduction, but the second meeting shows up new angles."_

_**Sorry for how late this has been, I've been really sick, and then I have to make up all the work I miss, on top of do the work in class. I hope I made up for it by making it super long… I'm sure I will be quicker for the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 3: Hiking is Hard Work**_

[James POV]

I am beginning to think this camp hates me. Can a guy please enjoy a sleep in? Its bloomin summer and I'm instructed to get out of bed at 8 o'clock because a bloomin' horn told me too? It's not like you can get back to sleep when the morning bell (horn) call is played less than ten feet away from your ear.

It's the first real day of this nightmare and it hasn't gone well so far. No-name carrot top instituted a restraining order…have no clue why, I hardly know her… scratch that, I don't know her at all. My cabin mates, they are alright, coincidently, I got roomed with Ryan, so its good that I know one guy, but I can't really say much about the other two.

Their names are Tristan and Lucas. They are pretty stereotypical tools if you ask me. Not even two minutes into unpacking do I hear something bout so and so's "fine" body or so and so's "hottie" upgrade. That was mostly Tristan, Lucas kept on rambling on about blondes. Yes, I'll admit I do see myself in these two guys, but there's a difference between being a downright asshole about girls and doing it because you think it will impress them.

I know, I'm an idiot.

Anyways, day one arrives, already starting with a bleedin' headache. I pulled on a dark grey rib-knit sweater and some jeans, maybe give my look, which apparently masked me as a criminal, a rest today and go with something a lot less scary.

Letting the guys run ahead to the mess hall, I chose to stay in the cabin to catch up on the sleep I had missed out.

What seemed like two minutes to me was apparently an hour, and I was still tired, but this camp think it fine to go on bore-fest hikes at nine in the morning. Ryan nudged me awake instructing that we were about to leave, so I groggily got up, grabbed my athletic bag, and stuffed a water bottle, granola bar, my book, and, while Ryan wasn't looking, my wand, and then joined the rest of the group, still half asleep.

O.o.O

[Lily's POV]

"And then he's there."

"He's what?" Sara said disbelievingly.

"He's there, out of nowhere, and he asks if I need any help getting up." I said, annoyed.

"What happened then, after he helped you up, please tell me you let him help you up." Sara said gazing hard at me for an answer.

"Of course I didn't, after him being so blatantly rude, I got up myself. Of course…it took a while…but I got up." I said determined to show my strength.

"You showed him alright," Evie said with a slight tone of sarcasm. I glared at her and continued.

"Anyways, I got up and he was still there, being an arrogant arse per usual, and he wouldn't leave me alone, so I sort of… told him off."

"I'm sorry, what did you do." Sara said. Man can she not believe anything I say.

"I told him off; I told him that we obviously don't like each other, so we can just leave each other alone." I said simply.

"Well, how do you know he hates you?" Evie pointed out, as she sort of had a fit with her hands. Queue Tristan and Lucas, I turned around more discreet than Evie could ever be, and lo and behold, the blondes come through the door and head to the kitchen line. I roll my eyes, and turn back to my conversation.

"Haven't I told you already? He didn't talk once on the bus, he pushes me when he gets off the bus, he stares me down, how can he not hate me with those signs?" I have been alive for some time now, I'm sure every one has enemies, and I'm positive that this person will be one of them.

"Correct me if I'm wrong girls, but maybe he's playing this badass role because he's trying to impress _someone"_ Head-nodding in my direction, to which all three, yes even Dawn, the one I liked especially for last night, nodded in agreement.

"We don't even know each others names! He's probably just depressed because he got stuck here for the summer." They glared at me with their devil eyes.

"He doesn't like me." I stated for the billionth time. Alright, that's a bit of an exaggeration but you get the idea. Surprisingly enough, they shut up about the topic and moved on.

When nearly all of us were done, Evie was last, because she spent a little less time on her food and more on her obsession with arrogant one and arrogant two, who once again sat at the same table as us.

This was when I felt a cool liquid travel its way down my back. The bitch had purposely done that. I turned around to see Sam and her posse of one with small grins on their faces.

"Oh I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I had to calm down, I knew she did it purposely, I knew the apology was fake, and I knew I had a short temper, so I had to hold down on getting in her face like I did with the unruly git yesterday.

I gritted my teeth, and addressed it as well as I could. "It okay, accidents happen." She would get revenge; no one gets off easily with Lily Evans.

Samantha continued on, but only for a mere second when she pivot stepped and made her way back to me, she clearly wants me to punch her doesn't she?

"Oh" she sounded surprised, "I almost forgot while I'm here, I might as well get this out, I saw your little bump in yesterday with James." James? Who is James?

Oh, that's his name! Peter Pan's name is James! Not that I'm excited about that.

Samantha continued with what sounded like a threat, "just to let you know, don't even waist your time, he's mine!"

"Oh you can gladly take him," I said with a grin, to which I noticed her smile slightly falter. She obviously just wanted to make me miserable, but it hadn't. She walked away, trying to keep her head held high and her posture snooty, but it had failed, she had failed, I, Lily Evans, had won that round.

With that, I retreated to the cabin to change into a new shirt and met up with Sara, Evie and Dawn minutes later.

O.o.O

Sara, Lily, James, Ryan, Tristan, Samantha, Regina, follow me, your group one." the group gathered, and I watched intriguingly as the redhead and her friend said goodbye to the rest of her crew. You may be wondering, why someone like me who has rambled on and on about how much I don't care about this place and the people in it yet, I'm watching this girl. I don't even know why I'm doing this, its just out of curiosity, I guess. Her name, I wonder what it could be? I've talked to everyone in the group except a Sara and a Lily. She doesn't look like a Sara…but I can hardly say she's a lily with that temper of hers. I'll find out soon enough, I don't fancy her or anything, she's just… different.

"Alright, group one this way please." Counselor Jennings instructed. Queue earphones, the best Muggle device ever invented. I, of course, with fatigue still wearing off, placed myself in the back of the pack, which also stood great for hiding my wonderful earphones.

While listening to the Weird Brothers, I blocked out the worlds noises and just focused on what I saw whether it was in front behind above, below, anything was better than what we were actually doing.

Surprisingly enough, Lily or Sarah, both of them, whichever one they were, were at the front of the pack giving their full-undivided attention to the counselor and her teachings on Oak.

How can anyone get any joy out of such a thing, I have enough of it in Herbology every year, I don't need anymore.

Ooh good song. The Weird Brothers are possibly the best wizard band in the entire magical world.

What more to ruin a great band when there is a girl. I don't mind girls, trust me, but a girl whose obviously trying way to hard to get my attention, can get annoying. This girl was Samantha.

I don't understand why she keeps flipping her hair, it doesn't turn me on, yet she keeps doing it, just talk to me its not that hard… maybe she just has something wrong with her neck, its can't be though because she's giving me this look, which I think is supposed to be engaging but looks rather like a twitch…

Oh this girl, she just doesn't know anything does she. She was doing the oldest moves ever, and then bam the oldest trick in Flirting 101: the 'Drop-something-so-I'll-pick-it-up-and-come-talk-to-you-instead-of-you-getting-the-courage-to-come-speak-to-me' trick. Maybe I should just not pick it up and see what she does, I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean.

Picking up what seemed to be a friendship bracelet; I sighed and caught up with the two girls, tapping Samantha lightly on the shoulder. She turned around rather quickly; she is so bad at this. Maybe I could teach her a few tricks, because she clearly needs them. I'm not really into her, but I _will_ be here an entire month, I can't live without girls for an entire month, it's physically not possible. So why not, it can just be a summer fling.

"I think you might have dropped this." I said, extending the hand with the bracelet in it.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said in the sort of fake tone, that nobody notices really, but I did.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't picked it up." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. I patted her back gently and she finally released.

"Well…your welcome, it was my pleasure."

"Oh James your such a gentlemen" she said resting her hand on my upper arm, I swear I even felt her squeeze my muscle. All the typical moves, yet for some reason I don't mind.

"Nope" I replied, "just the right thing to do, I guess" or its just because of the stupid Potter curse, that sort of spell locks the entire male line of Potters into treating the opposite sex with respect or enough respect at least.

It gets quite annoying sometimes.

Samantha looked behind her to see that the group was getting farther and farther away and then turned back to me.

"Well, Counselor Jennings is going to murder us if we don't get back with the group, but I'll _definitely_ see you later." She said with another smile, biting her lip as she and her friend turned and ran to catch up with the group, squealing on the way.

"You can count on it." However, I wasn't really sure if I was happy about this or not.

O.o.O

[Lily's POV]

"Don't look now, but hot commodity is stalking you!" Sara whispered quietly in my ear, as we continued down the never-ending trail through the woods.

"Wha- what?" I said looking around unaware and confused at whom she was talking about.

"Lily, is it?' I practically ran in to him. Tristan stood about a foot higher than me, and less than 2 inches away from me. I stepped back. I looked to Sara who had slapped her hand to her head, silently messaging me on how much more think could I get.

"Wha-what?" I repeated, just as confused as before. How ridiculous. The first, well actually the second run in with a guy and I look like a complete dolt.

"Your name, its Lily correct?" He said with a look that certainly said "is she mental?"

"Erm…yeah…Lily…that's my name." Why am I nervous, I don't even fancy him? I've heard he's a jerk, so I know I won't go near him… just act like he's …act like you're around J…Ja…James.

It is weird calling _it_ that, he does not deserve such a name.

"Oh, well, hi, it's nice to meet you my name is Tristan." I don't know what was really wrong with me, but it was until his hand retreated that I understood I was so distracted that I couldn't even shake hands with the kid.

"Your new here right, because I haven't seen you around in the past years." More like I haven't slept around with you in the past years.

"Yeah, I'm new." I kept it short and sweet so I wasn't rude, but not exactly leading him on either. Meanwhile, trying to keep focused on the activity was hard, for Tristan was following in exact footstep behind me, rambling on and on. The only word I even heard Counselor Jennings say was, "Oak is used for many things, it was even used as the frame to Saint-Girons church in France." You can guess why that caught my attention but he only mentioned home once, so my eyes constantly averted to Tristan.

"You must find this boring, don't you?" It wasn't my favourite thing in the world, but I didn't mind it. "Trust me the activities get better as the days move on." He continued. Why is he being so nice? This isn't what was expected from a first class jerk, maybe its just a Mr. Nice Guy act. Maybe he's being a nice fluffy bunny on the outside, but really a giant serpent just waiting to suck its venom into my neck. Stay strong Lily Evans.

"Group one, we will be having a ten minute break to explore or ask any questions that you weren't able to ask while on the trail." Counselor Jennings announced to which all the kids immediately found the friends and began normal chitchat. With Tristan still attached to my side, I could not exactly start talking about him to Sara. The only possible way of getting away from this nuisance without sounding like a completely neurotic bitch, is to go the other way: sound like a dork.

I contemplated my options, go on and look like a dork, and possibly never talk to a guy at this camp ever again or stay here with Tristan hanging off your back, bugging the hell out of you for who knows how long… I think the ruining of my reputation is a splendid decision.

"Hey, if you don't mind, he said something about Saint-Girons in France, and I had a few questions about how nature comes into play with it, would you excuse me?" I said as politely as I could.

"Erm…no go ahead." He said awkwardly, with a look on his face that screamed, 'I wouldn't dare go near someone who likes this sort of stuff'.

"I'll… talk to you later?" Damn it Lily. Why did I do that! Well, I couldn't walk off that would just be rude, hopefully he doesn't it take it wrong way. _Of course he does, when it says talk to you later it obviously mean that later, you are going to talk to him, not the Lily way of thinking as in, let us just say this and not mean it. _

Have I ever told you I hate my conscience?

"Erm…yeah…later. I'll see ya, Lily." With that, he turned around and headed straight for his best mate Lucas, probably to tell him, I was the worst choice ever to hit on.

That is perfect! I understand, you might think I'm being harsh and a little weird considering I want him to _not_ like me, but I've had two girls tell me he's a jerk and quite frankly I do believe them even if he wasn't playing the cocky arse role when he approached me.

Meanwhile in search for Sara, wherever the hell she went, my eyes crossed over a shaggy black haired male, walking away from the crowd of people. I look down, not to sound suggestive, and saw he had been carrying a book, curious to where the arrogant jerk was going; I obviously followed him, to see if he really was just trying to find a spot to read.

…

I'm sort of surprised he hadn't heard me, what with all the rustling of the leaves but he walked on, suddenly changing directions. He walked rather slowly, as well. Which sort of helped me with the noise situation, but given how slowly he was walking also made me notice his clothing. He didn't look like a dark loner, like yesterday, because he was wearing a lighter colored sweater, and a light shade in jeans, which might I say looking mighty fine on him. Snap out of it, you know he's an idiot, a massive idiot.

Anyways, you get the point he doesn't look like a depressed, I hate life person anymore, is what I was trying to get at.

Finally!

I thought he'd never stop. He dropped his athletic bag, and laid his back against the tree with one leg propped up for his book to rest on; he opened the book around half way, and began to read.

I waited a couple minutes, but all that had changed was the page number he was on.

That's it? He really came this far out in the woods literally to read? _Well he did have a book Lily, that's what tends to happen when one has a book…they read it. _Oh, shut it, will you?

I can't believe he actually came out all this way just to read for a few minutes. I stared at him once more, and all of a sudden, I found myself just… marveling at him.

How his hazel eyes were glued to the pages, how his fingers slightly dipped under the next page, even though he'd have a paragraph to go, the raspy noise he'd make when he cleared his throat, and how sometimes he'd even start muttering the words he was reading. I stared completely unaware of how I was practically stalking him, and just stared, for the longest time. I didn't even know how long I stood there creeping behind the tree, I just noticed all the beauty within him. I mean, what? I didn't say that…

Anyways, I was interrupted in my gazing, when he suddenly stood up, brushed off the dirt on his pants, and made his way over to me.

Shit.

It couldn't have been ten minutes already! Oh bugger!

He was making his way back to the group, not to me. Oh shit, quick Lily before he sees you. Oh I really didn't see this coming, Why am I such an idiot?

Okay before you make a fool of yourself,

_though you already have,_

Oh shut up! You're not helping me!

As a naturally panicky female, I couldn't move now cause he'd notice I was there, which would certainly be a situation I did NOT want to happen.

Just, okay, just calm down, it's no good flipping out if the objective is to be quiet and not to get caught. Now, just simply round the corner while he passes, and everything will be alright.

That's it… okay…like that. Sigh ,

Alright…well, now I have to wait…

I can't just follow him again, what if he would turn around, what if the people back at the group noticed we came back at the same time in the same direction. That wouldn't look suspicious _at all._

No! I can't have rumours like that spread around. Lily Evans is going to wait. Even if I get in a shit load of trouble.

Counselor Jennings is going to have at it with me. But being humiliated would be far worse so I'll just wait it out for a couple minutes and then catch up with the group.

…

How could I have been that stupid, I'm such a dolt. What in the name of Merlin's pants even made me move my feet in his general direction? It was me who put the restraining order on him and yet…I'm the one that went against it… that's good of you Lily. Very good.

And how was it even possible that I spent ten minutes watching him read! I'm such a creep! I ogled at him while he flipped pages of a bloody book!

I'm still in shock at how unbelievably close that was. Imagine the utter humiliation of practically putting a restraining order against someone and then going against it…

Well, this has certainly put things in perspective for me: I'm not going to have anything to do with him, anymore. I mean it this time. He just gets me into trouble.

…

Okay well it's been about…ten minutes!

Double Shit!

Why oh why is nothing ever going my way?

I grabbed my bag, and dashed off in the general direction of the groups intermission.

I hopped, sprinted, zigzagged, and jerked, over and past trees, bushes of weeds, and patches of Camp Laurel's most famous flowers…

Making my way towards the light dirt pathway to where we had stopped, I noticed that there was no one there.

_Well of course there isn't anyone there, you're ten minutes late, did you really think they'd wait for Lily Evan. I'm sure half of them don't even know your name…_

I ignored that for it would only waste time if I started arguing with my bloody conscience.

While looking every which way for any source of a clue to the direction they had headed, a piercing scream, probably Samantha running away from a spider, erupted around me.

I was off again in the direction of where I had heard the scream, and quickly found out that it_ was _Samantha that had screamed, and I also found out that everyone stopped to watch as Counselor Jennings was trying to calm her down.

Sprinting at full speed, unaware of how close I really was, I stopped… a little too late though.

I groaned as my front hit the ground, hard. My hands were scratched up, and my legs went weak. This I the second time I've fallen at this bloomin' camp!

It turns out though, that it wasn't the ground I fell on… I had ran so fast that I had lost my control to break, and I ran myself right into, Counselor Jennings.

Of all people.

Lets keep count of how many times I have embarrassed myself so far:

I fell yesterday, and insisted on trying to get up without any help, even though I actually needed it.

I fall in front of everybody now.

I bring down Counselor Jennings with me, and I've still yet to get up.

That's three so far.

"Miss. Evans." Counselor Jennings said in a head-strong but polite as she could be way.

"Yes Mam?" I question, still lying there a top her.

"I do appreciate your enthusiasm and your motivation to get to know everyone her, since this is your first experience at Camp Laurel, but if you could so kindly, get off of me that would be splendid. " I could see she was gritting her teeth, probably to hold back her anger as much as possible.

Eventually, I had got myself to stand and I offered the Counselor a hand.

"No, No, I can do it myself, you've done enough, young lady." There was a round of chuckles, mostly Sara's doing.

She stopped though when I glared somewhat evilly at her.

"Alright, now, Miss. Evans care to explain why you came gallivanting in so late…?"

Oh shit my excuse….

"I- I- I went to go use the lavatory…" Oh that's rich Lily, just tell everyone you had to go pee.

4. Just told everyone that I need to do my business.

"But the closest one I could find was back by our tents, so I ran as fast as I could to catch up with you and I guess my- my-"

"Oh that's enough with the excuses, no more tomfoolery from you, or any of you for a matter of fact. There's no need for someone to get hurt. Now, let's finish this hike on high, shall we. Next Topic: Scat!" Counselor Jennings sounded especially excited for this topic and preceded to the front of the group, where as I resided in the back.

Way to make yourself look four time the idiot!

I do not do well when it comes to embarrassment, my face gets all squished and red, and my hands turn fists out of anger, it's a mess, and I don't handle situations well when I embarrass my self.

I made my way to the back of the group, not wanting to have to deal with the sniggers and quiet comments on how much of a loser I was.

Hopefully Sara would notice and make her way back to me, because I was certainly not moving.

Oof.

Oh what now!

"Hey, watch it freak!" that sounded like Samantha, she pushed me, and then I hit something else that was hard, and we both fell.

5. Falling once more in the course of two minutes.

I give up.

Laugh all you want, its seems like Merlin is doing this to me on purpose. Since it seems to be happening a lot and often!

It seems that we, as in the group, had stopped abruptly and since I didn't want to see anyone's face, I glued mine to the ground: Bad Idea.

One thing led to the next and now I was lying a top another person… it had to be a guy because the body was fit, and muscular, also their was the fact that the person wasn't squealing for me to get off of her.

I shuffled off him, with another groan.

Today was just not my day.

It turns out the person below me, was someone I wish wasn't the one I had fallen on. I wish I hadn't fallen in general but if I had to choose I'd rather have fallen on Man whore Tristan than him.

"Move! Move out of the way!" Counselor Jennings stopped at his feet and mine and looked at us with a menacing glare.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans! What in heavens is going on here?" I noticed that he took one of his earphones out of his ears.

"Miss Evans I've told you no more tomfoolery. Mr. Potter you were present for that speech, one of you could have gotten hurt, it's completely unnecessary! And look what you two have done! You have killed a precious bushel of bluebell woods.

She bent down to try and mends and aid to as many as she could.

"That's it! I have had it with you Evans, and you Potter, everyone was warned. Don't act like you weren't apart of this too Mr. Potter. I've told you two any trouble and their will be consequences! Tonight at 8 pm, mess hall. You'll be cleaning up!"

"But Counselor, we didn't-" I unsuccessfully tried to counter.

"No excuses, it was you and Mr. Potter that I found on the ground it is you and Mr. Potter that will pay!"

It may have been me and Mr. Potter that you found on the ground but that doesn't mean me and Mr. Potter chose to be on the ground, I mocked silently in my head.

Why wasn't he speaking up? He didn't do anything wrong…

"Counselor-" I tried once more.

"I will have no more of it, tonight, eight o'clock, after dinner, the both you, do you hear me." As both of us gave a short nod of our head, Counselor Jennings stalked away. I scoffed and looked to James who hadn't moved or talked, he looked at me for a mere second and then placed his earphones in and continued on the trail.

O.o.O

"Jumping Peter Pan, now are we?" Sara said with a crooked smile.

"I did not jump him. It wasn't even my fault that I ran into him." Okay maybe partially since I wasn't exactly looking where I was going. " Samantha pushed me."

I continued to vent about my punishment, about Samantha, about _him, _and about the completely barbaric rules at this bloody camp to Sara, Evie, and Dawn until it was time for my undeserved consequences to start.

The mess hall was unusually quiet, but that could result to the fact that whenever I'm up here, there are millions of different conversations going on at one time, and now I was the _only_ one up here. There was a paper on the table nearest to me explaining what _we,_ well at this moment I, had to do:

_The following duties must be done to relieve your actions displayed today:_

_-You must completely clean the dining hall, floors, tables and all._

_-You must clean the kitchen, that means the appliances, the silverware, the countertops, and cupboards._

_When you have finished, put the cleaning materials away in the storage cupboard and lock up._

_Thank you, _

_Counselor Jennings._

Well since that idiot of a boy hasn't shown up yet I guess I'll just start on the kitchen.

Making my way back, I saw the amount of plates, cups, and silverware that need cleaning, and my hatred for Samantha Taylor grew even bigger. Within ten minutes my hands were already starting to prune, and that's when I finally heard the door to the mess hall creak open. I heard a slight clear of the throat and a masculine voice call out "Is anyone here?," I stopped scrubbing the dried food on one of the plates and stepped out into the dining area, to see him with one earphone still in his ear.

"Erm…Hi…we're supposed to do the dining hall and the kitchen, it's best if we split up so we get done faster, so you just get started on the hall." He shook his head, and without responding, placed the hanging earphone in his other ear and began mopping the floor.

I made my way back to the kitchen with a sponge in hand, and once again had _him _on my mind. Ugh.

O.o.O

[James P.O.V]

Oh great, she probably left me with the job involving more work. Not that I know or anything, but a kitchen compared to the whole of the dining hall, seems a bit unfair…

Nothing a little magic can't fix. I looked behind me seeing ginger with her back turned from me. I grabbed hold of my wand in my pocket mutter a cleaning spell on half of the room, so not to make it completely obvious.

I smirked and then continued mopping to one of the weird brothers greatest hits.

O.o.O

[Lily's P.O.V]

God dammit, why didn't I bring my wand, am I a complete dolt? _Yes, Lily you are. _ Oh will you shut up already I've had enough annoyances around to last me a life time.

Nothing is going right! I'm only a quarter of the way done, my hands look like my great aunt Meredith's, and now I've ran out of soap!" I dried off my hands leaving the towel on the counter and went back to the dining hall, to see if _he_ might have any.

"Hey" he took his earphones out, to the sound of my voice. "Do you have any soap, I've checked the- how… did you get this much done already?" I marveled at the glow of two tables and almost the entire halls floor.

"Good worker." He mumbled in reply. There's something suspicious going on, there's no way he could get this much done in a half hour… he's gotten almost everything done in less time than me and I was here 10 minutes earlier… it's impossible yet as I can clearly see before me, its not quite that impossible…

"Anyways…Do you have any soap left, I checked the cupboard and I couldn't find any…?" I stood there awkwardly still looking around at the clean hall.

"Here." He grabbed a small bottle with orange liquid raised to the top, and slid it down the table towards my end. Does he just not want to come near me?

Oh right…my restraining order….

I grabbed the liquid, and looked up to see he had turned back to his work.

"Thanks." He didn't reply. You know what, he needs to learn some manners… I marched up to him slamming the soap bottle down on the table. He turned around slowly, taking his bloody earphones out of his ears, standing there, waiting for what I had to say.

"You need to grow up. You come to this go forsaken camp acting like you own the place, acting like you're the only one who doesn't want to be here. You think only of yourself and it needs to stop. We got stuck here doing this, when it really wasn't our fault, but you've got to live with it, alright? I don't want to be here either, but I'm pulling through fine." That's a lie, "So how bout you stop being a rude arse for once." I exhaled deeply, finishing off the huge rant, that I hadn't actually planned on saying at all , and waited for anything of a reply. He stood there, and stared blankly at me. Why does he never say anything! Suddenly I heard the raspy noised boy clear his throat and mumble a quiet "okay" before, once again, returning the ear buds to their "proper place"

I can't believe him. I walked in anger over to _the_ most annoying person I have _ever_ met, and pulled the plugs out of his ears.

"Are you bloody kidding me! Did you even bloody listen to me, or did you just agree so you could ignore it and put those bloody things back in!"

"Look," he yelled, slamming his towel on the table, which made me take two steps back as he took two steps forward. "I heard you! What else do you want me to say, I understand I don't own the place, I understand I have to live with my punishment, I'll stop being a arse, alright! What else can I say but yes!"

Whoa.

He snapped back at me! I must say I never really expected that, hardly anyone fights back, usually cause my temper can lead to violence…what do I say, gosh usually they stay quiet, he _is_ different alright…

"Look…" I paused for a second, thinking if an apology would make me look weak, cause Lily Evans can't be weak, she needs to be strong and independent.

I continued, " Look, I'm sorry, usually people don't listen to me when I'm trying to be serious, and I'm missing home, and I'm angry at Sam, and this bloody punishment is taking forever, and i…" why oh why did I just rant my life to him, of all people why him. Please just answer me that: why.

"Hey, as you said right, we've just got to live with it." He smirked, and I cracked somewhat of a smile in return. "and for someone 'pulling through just fine' you seem to have a lot of problems…" he continued.

I was confused, "Is that suppose to be insulting…"

"Oh no, no I meant problems as in a lot seems to go wrong in your life…it must be miserable," he explained. My face expressed yet another confused look.

"No, not miserable, I didn't mean miserable, what I meant was-"

"It's okay, I think I get it…" I replied back with a smile.

"Yeah…" he said as he slid his hands into his jean pockets.

There was silence.

"Well, if I want to be done by midnight I better get back to cleaning, cya…" If I say his name he might think I'm a creep…

"James." He stated simply.

I turned back to face him, " I'm sorry?" questioning to what he was talking about.

"It's James, My name…is James." I nodded acknowledging the fact that I can finally call him his name.

"Lily" I replied.

"I'll cya _Lily_" he replied back as he once again put his earplugs back into his ears. I shook my head the action that had gotten to fight again, and then returned back behind the sink, to finish this unfair consequence.

O.o.O

[James P.O.V]

Well that was interesting, we went from hating each other to being civilized in the course of one evening. I think this is the first time that's happened to me, and boy was it strange. Nice, but strange. I looked off into the kitchen as I finished off my last table in the hall, she looked miserable cleaning other peoples germs and food off. I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for her since she gave herself the worse job. I mean both jobs would have been easy for me since I'm a wizard but she's…she's got it tough.

Scrubbing the last piece of grime in today's punishment, I threw my gloves in the bucket carrying it back to the supply closet, then making my way over to Lily to say goodnight.

I wasn't going to just leave without her knowing.

I cleared my throat , to which she turned in response.

"Well…I'm done so…" I said awkwardly and silently asking her for permission to leave, even though I didn't actually need her approval.

"You know you can go if you want, I'll finish and lock up here after I'm done…" I didn't respond, "Go James…really." I didn't know if she was blatantly making me feel bad or not but she sure knew how to express emotion; bad and good.

"I can help if you wan-" I blurted out before I could stop, stepping towards her.

"No really James you've done your part, it wouldn't be fair, you go ahead, I've got it." She reassured.

"Alright…well, if you're sure…then I'll cya later." I said hesitantly.

"Cya" she replied back, and with that I turned to exit, hearing her sigh once more.

I stopped a couple of feet from the exit, looking back once more coming to two choices or conclusions: help her even though she told me not to and have a slight chance of going back to square one(hatred) with her or do some harmless magic to help her clean cause its only fair…

Deciding the second option was a much safer route for our new friendship compromise thingy and my head, I pulled out my wand and silently walked back to the kitchen. Even though the risk of getting caught by a Muggle doing magic was bad, it seemed to me her temper was worse. Just as she placed another clean spoon into the clean pile, I muttered a quick cleaning spell to half of the silverware, before she turned back to them. I smirked to myself as I watched her mouth drop in awe of the sudden amount that had been miraculously cleaned. And before she could check to see if anyone had come in, I left.

I don't know why but that little burst of rebellion and the expression on her face once she found the silverware clean, left me grinning the entire way back to my cabin, but I didn't make it back to my cabin , as soon as I entered the pathway to cabin one through six, Samantha stepped out of her cabin.

O.o.O

[Lily's P.O.V]

James finished off not much after the confusing yet first civil-ish conversation we've had. Even though, the only other conversation we have had was yesterday, it seems like it was a long hate relationship that just got solved.

I heard a throat clear behind my back and turned in response.

"Well…I'm done so…" he said somewhat awkwardly. It almost seemed like he was asking my permission to leave since he had finished before me, which I still can't figure out how that was possible.

"You know you can go if you want, I'll finish and lock up here after I'm done…" he didn't respond, "Go James…really." I wasn't exactly trying to make him feel bad about leaving me here, but if it came off as that I wouldn't mind an extra hand.

"I can help if you wan-"

"No really James you've done your part, it wouldn't be fair, you go ahead, I've got it." Why did I say that. I don't want to be here, he offered to help why didn't I take it? Now I'm going to be here forever. Dammit.

"Alright…well, if you're sure…then I'll Cya later." He said hesitantly giving me an awkward wave goodbye.

"I'm sure. I'll Cya tomorrow" I replied back with a wave. He was gone, he actually left.

I couldn't exactly take back what I said and ask him to help me, that's rude. Once again, I'll just have to learn for next time to take people up on their offers, and bring my bloody wand with me too.

I turned back o the sink, sighing once more. Though this time I had sufficient reasons for my sigh: one it was my disbelief that he actually left me here to finish off, and two it was for the amount I had left to do, and three it was for being stupid enough to forget my wand! I picked up the fourth spoon that night that had left over gum smeared and stuck to the shiny metal, rolling my eyes at how thoughtful these campers were, I began scrubbing. Thinking back to tonight, yes it's a shocker that I'd even want to reminisce the evening that casted James Potter, but I bet you would too with no source of entertainment or person to help distract you. Not that I'm saying he entertains me, he doesn't entertain me one bit… or that he's a distraction, nothing what so ever would make him my distraction.

Maybe I shouldn't reminisce, even I'm confused at where we, as in him and I, are, if we even are in a friendship-sort of relationship type thingy.

Finally, after getting the chewed gum off the spoon, I rinsed and washed it, turned to the counter to the right of me, and placed the spoon with the rest of the clean silverware. And in that time where I had gone from the sink to the right counter, all the silverware that had still yet to be washed had vanished.

I looked back to the right counter and there was the silverware, now clean and shiny, just like they were new. I shook my head, thinking maybe I've gone crazy, but no, they had literally disappeared off the main counter in a matter of the two seconds that I turned my back and reappeared on the right counter. And what made me really think I was hallucinating was that the silverware was spotless, not one spot was dirty. What took me an hour to clean, mysteriously cleaned itself in two seconds.

Putting down my scrubber I walked out of the kitchen and into the main hall. I searched the room, but no one was there…

Stop being ridiculous, how could he have done that?

Shaking my head once more, I accepted the weird fact that they were clean, finished washing the cupboards and countertops, stashed my cleaning appliances in the storage space, and was on my way to my semi comfortable bed.

With the mysterious hallucination that had occurred that evening still on my mind, I hardly noticed anything around me, just the long pathway back to my cabin. I'm sure Sara might have stayed up to ask me how it was, but if she didn't I didn't care, I think I just needed some sleep. Tumbling through the pathway of the six cabins, I finally came back to reality.

But at the wrong time.

O.o.O

As soon as I entered the pathway to cabin one through six, Samantha stepped out of her cabin. I stopped midway between the cabin before hers, which caught her eye.

"Ooh James, how are you. I didn't catch you at dinner, I just wanted to thank you again for finding that bracelet. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it. My sister gave it to me, its very sacred to me."

Oh yeah, I'm sure it is.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"Oh, James you don't have to be shy around me"

I wasn't.

"I'm sure once you _get to know me_, you'll find there's no need to be shy."

We were closer now. Much closer, her hands were on my chest, almost like she was seducing me.

I thought back to Hogwarts and what I would do there if a girl had gotten this close to me. I was a Marauder, I was known for getting into trouble, making fun, and getting girls. Why shouldn't I go after her. Yeah, so what if she is fake. Right now, I think what I've really needed in the past two days, is a girl. So I'm going to be Prongs. The James Potter at Hogwarts and I'm going to- mmf.

She had my thoughts quicker than I did, she kissed me.

It was pretty good too, I will say she knows what she's doing. My mouth met hers on an exhale, neither of us were particularly subtle about it, she lifted herself slightly on her toes, pushing her lips harder against mine, twisting the fabric of my shirt. I gripped her hips, pulling her closer to me, and she kissed me harder…

O.o.O

Tumbling through the pathway of the six cabins, I finally came back to reality.

But at the wrong time.

Ten feet in front of me, Samantha Taylor and James Potter were snogging.

He's such a prick! To believe I was beginning to like him- as a friend.

I passed them with a scoff, letting them continue their revolting display of affection, and entered my cabin. Everyone was asleep, thankfully, I don't know what I would do if they had seen me angry. I'm not jealous though, I would never be jealous of a bitch, and a man whore. They can do what ever they please, just not in front of me, please. Without thinking about it again, I quickly remembered that I needed to write about this all to Kels tomorrow and because of how exhausting mess hall duty was, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**There were some rough parts in the middle that I couldn't get quite like I wanted to, so I apologize if it's a little crappy in the middle.**

**So I sort of made lily seem insane-ish when she was trying not to get caught watching James purposely. She is supposed to talk to herself in third person a lot. Its her way of reassuring herself and being confident. Also, it may seem harsh that they got punished for killing some flowers, but hey it's nature don't hurt it and at my camp if we plucked flowers or grass and they found out we had repercussions.**

**Please review, it was a long hard chapter to write!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~SucksRoyalHippogriff~**


End file.
